Distance
by Fair Cate
Summary: They have withstood everything. Can they withstand being apart? COMPLETE
1. Mystery

Hey everyone, it has been a while! This is something which I've been thinking about writing for a while and I finally gotten around to typing it out. This will be my first Alias long running story, so I hope you all enjoy.

Thanks goes to Julie (aka Silent Rush), my very cool beta!

Just a note: 21212121 indicates a change in either scene or POV

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mystery**  
  
Heads turned as Sydney Bristow confidently strolled into the JTF centre. Her reputation always exceeding her, she ignored the watching eyes as she walked towards her desk.  
  
Not a moment after she had placed her bag on her desk did her phone ring. She reached for the phone and wedged it between her shoulder and head so she could unpack.  
  
"Bristow" she stated professionally, slightly distracted as she searched for some papers in her bag.  
  
"Hey you. How was last night?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
A smile crossed Sydney's face. "You know you could always just come over here and ask me" she teased.  
  
"Oh come on, Ms World Super Spy, where is your sense of adventure?"  
  
"I must have left it at home with my debrief papers" Sydney replied, frowning as she failed to produce the papers from her bag.  
  
"You can use mine. How was last night?"  
  
"It was great, just hanging out with Will. I haven't done that in ages. We got a video out, which we did watch, and just lay about" she replied, turning to look over at Vaughn who was staring back at her.  
  
"Sounds like just what you needed"  
  
"It would have been nice if you were there too"  
  
"Nah, you and Will needed time to yourselves. I have a couple of calls to make before the meeting, so I better go"  
  
"Okay, see you in there. Bye"  
  
"Bye" Vaughn replied with a dazzling smile at Sydney before they both hung up and attended to their original business.

21212121

"Okay people, take your seats quickly" Devlin ordered as people slowly filed into the debrief room. Sydney took her usual seat and noticed there were several other agents who she knew only by sight as well as a couple of strangers in the room.  
  
"I'd like to introduce Special Agent Phillip Masters, who will lead today's meeting" Devlin announced, taking a seat next to the strange man.  
  
Special Agent Masters was a middle aged man with a receding hairline and expanding waste line. There was a harsh edge to his stature and Sydney felt impressed by the older agent.  
  
"Before I even start, I must alert you all to the knowledge that this is highly classified information and therefore only the following agents shall remain: Williams, Panarotti, Yerran, Vaughn, Christos, Lloyd, Julian, Abbott, O'Grady, Markman. All other agents must leave"  
  
Sydney exchanged worried glances with her father and then with Vaughn. Both seemed to be as confused as she was about the situation. Sydney joined the other agents and quickly collected her belongings and exited the room.  
  
"Dad?" Sydney called out as she approached the senior agent.  
  
"Don't even ask Sydney, I am as in the dark as you are" Jack stated, raising his hand to stop her before walking off.

Sydney stood, watching her father's retreating figure. She had never been excluded from anything within the JTF and she knew neither had her father. She knew this would be driving him as crazy as it was her. She turned to look at the now closed door to the debrief room, wondering what it was that they could tell Vaughn but not her.  
  
"Hey Syd. Any ideas on what they are plotting in there?" Weiss asked, approaching Sydney cautiously.  
  
"No, and it is driving me insane" Sydney replied, exasperated.  
  
"Well they are going to be in there for a while and no morning debrief means no new work for me. Want to go grab a coffee somewhere?" Weiss suggested  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great" Sydney replied.  
  
They both shared a final glance at the door before walking out of the centre together. 

* * *

Don't forget the little purple button! Thanks!

Cate

* * *


	2. Hours later

A/N: Wow guys! Thanks so much for all your great support! Thanks to **angryapplepie**, **dani11e87**, **LilyoftheValley4**, **Ren201**, **Kniki**, **Sara**, **TheUptownGirl**, **lucky016** and **alllieee** for their fantastic reviews! I have about 5 or 6 chapters on file so I'll update again soon!

I know this chapter is short, but the next one is MUCH longer. Remember – reviews inspire chapters!

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hours later**

Weiss and Sydney quickly ordered their coffees at a small café a block away from the centre. They sat down at a table outside and sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping at their coffee and watching the people as they passed.

"It must be serious" Weiss stated, looking over at Sydney

"What must be?" Sydney replied, pretending to be confused by Weiss' statement.

"Don't try that act with me, Sydney Bristow. I know it is all you can think about" Weiss replied with a smile, which Sydney reflected.

"I don't know worries me more; the fact that I'm not being included or that Vaughn is" she replied, quickly glancing at Weiss to gauge his reaction.

"He is a big boy" Weiss replied

"I know... I just don't like being left out in the dark"

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes until the peace was disturbed by the sound of Sydney's phone ringing.

"Bristow" she stated abruptly.

"Hey, where did you sneak off to?"

"Vaughn! How was the meeting?"

"Interesting. Listen, I have to go to another meeting this afternoon, but are you busy tonight? We should talk"

Sydney could hear the worry in his voice. "Sure, just come around. I'll cook us some dinner?"

"Sounds great. I should be there about seven, but don't worry if I am late"

"Alright, bye"

"Bye Syd"

Sydney slowly placed her phone back on the table.

"Well?" Weiss asked, his patience ending

"He is coming round later to talk" Sydney replied, distracted

"Well that isn't necessarily bad news" Weiss stated, attempting to sound cheerful.

Sydney strained a smile. "You didn't hear his voice, you didn't hear the worry""

Both agents finished their coffees and sat in silence.

* * *

Rotten tomatoes or roses? Throw what ever you have at me! Just please review!


	3. Discussion

A/N: Okay I am absolutely SWIMMING in roses after my last chapter! Lol! Thanks so much to **Ashqua, LilyoftheValley4, angryapplepie, cg's-gal-72689, vaughnbear, Ren201, Natalie, Grouchy, Dora, SpyKid18, sara, Five Stories Fallen, Rose, thesheeplover **and** Agent Flamingo **for all of their fantastic and positive reviews. I am a fan of many of your fics and I am so happy you enjoy mine!

I know I promised lots of answers, but Vaughn can't tell Sydney all the details. The story will eventually follow Vaughn on his mission and the fic is becoming very Vaughn-centric as I write (That man just won't get out of my head! Not that I'm complaining...)

You know the drill: the quicker you review, the quicker I write!

Disclaimer: None belongs to me!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Discussion**

Sydney pottered around the kitchen, stirring the sauce and checking on the pasta as Will sat watching.

"So how was your day?"

"Long" Sydney replied. "It just seemed to drag on and on. What about yours?"

"Interesting. They have me analyzing this amazing data..." Will replied, trailing off as he remembered the first rule of the CIA analyst – never discuss what you are analyzing to anyone.

"That's great Will! What have you doing tonight?"

"Francie and I are going to grab a movie and something to eat, as soon as she is ready" Will replied, raising his voice at the end of the sentence so Francie could hear him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Francie cried as she stumbled into the room, one shoe on and the other in hand. "It's not my fault I'm a girl. It takes a bit more than a bit of gel to make me look amazing"

Will smiled and reached for the car keys. "Have fun Syd"

"Thanks, you too guys" Sydney called after the couple.

The rest of Sydney's day had indeed dragged on. Vaughn and the other agents left for the second meeting before she and Weiss returned and none were seen for the rest of the day. The only contact Sydney had with Vaughn since their brief phone call was a text message confirming he would be there at seven. Sydney had gotten little work done that day, unable to concentrate on any piece of work put in front of her.

The door bell rang and Sydney glanced up at the clock. _Punctual as usual_ she thought as she made her way to the front door.

"Hey" she said, a flirtatious tone to her voice as she opened the door.

Vaughn smiled back, a tired look in his eyes. "Hey" he replied, just as flirtatious as he stepped in close to Sydney to kiss her.

Sydney fell into the kiss, her arms snaking up around his neck. They stood on the doorstep for several moments before breaking a part.

"What was that for?" Vaughn whispered huskily

"Felt right" Sydney replied simply.

The couple shared a smile before breaking apart and heading in doors.

21212121

The meal went by slowly. Any attempts by Sydney to bring up the topic which was on both of their minds were quickly squashed by Vaughn, who insisted they would talk about it after dinner.

Soon, their plates were empty and the couple settled at either ends of the lounge with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" Sydney began

Vaughn sighed and looked up at Sydney. "I have been recruited into a top secret mission"

"By who?"

"Well the CIA, but I'll be working with Navy Seals"

Sydney raised her eyebrows. "Impressive Agent Vaughn" she replied, hoping to raise a smile.

Vaughn gave her a small smile in return, not letting himself be distracted from the truth which he had to tell her.

Sydney looked at Vaughn, her curiosity overflowing. "So what can you tell me?"

"The mission will be deep undercover and long term" he replied.

Sydney took a deep breath. Vaughn would be going, for god knows how long, and leaving her behind.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Vaughn was the first to break the silence. "Now...um... if you wanted to end... you know... us before I leave...."Vaughn finally trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

"Do you want to finish us?" Sydney replied, the hurt she felt only too evident in her voice.

"No! Of course not! I'm thinking of you here..."

Anger rose in Sydney's chest. "Thinking of me? I think you are thinking of yourself here. You can take off, nothing to hold you back!" Sydney replied, her voice rising.

"Hey!" Vaughn protested, moving further down the couch towards Sydney. "If I was thinking of me, I never would have suggested it. I want you to be here for me when I get back from this mission, to have someone waiting for me, someone to think about at night. But you, Syd, you will be here in your normal life, alone" Vaughn replied softly.

Sydney sighed and looked into Vaughn's eyes. Slowly, the anger she felt was washed away by the hurt, confusion and sadness in her lover's eyes. "I'm sorry"

"Come here"

Vaughn pulled Sydney into his arms and they sat there, simply holding each other, trying to work out what the future had in store for them both.

"How dangerous is it?" she asked softly, breaking the long silence.

"I'm not sure" Vaughn replied

"You're lying"

"I know"

Sydney turned in Vaughn's arm and looked into his eyes. "I'll wait for you... I'll always wait for you" she whispered.

Their lips met, gently at first, but soon the passion increased. With every movement an unsaid sentence was communication.

Sydney rose extending her hand to Vaughn.

_I'll wait for ever_

Vaughn pulled himself up and ran a hand down Sydney's face.

_I don't know if I can be without you_

Sydney took his hands and guided him towards her room, walking backwards so they could maintain eye contact.

_Tonight it doesn't matter – we are here together now_

They slowly made their way into Sydney's room and fell together onto her bed. Vaughn rose up and slowly took off his shirt, looking at the woman lying below him.

_I don't know how long I will be gone for, but I will think of you everyday_

Sydney lay in silence, watching Vaughn remove his shirt

_You will always be on my mind_

They met in sweet reunion, words never spoken, but always heard.

* * *

Please review!! Some criticism? More roses? 


	4. Thoughts

Thanks to **aliastar**, **Agent** **Flamingo**, **cg's-gal-72689**, **vaughnbear**, **angryapplepie**, **Ren201** and **grouchy** for your so supportive reviews!! You guys rock!!

I am posting quicker than I am writing at the moment (god damn university!) so my posts will be slowing down from now on. I know I have been getting a bit OOT at times, but I must obey my muse.

I have used the song "All I Need" by Air in this chapter. It is one of my favorite songs and I have been dying to use it in a fic. If you haven't heard the actual song, get a copy of it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Thoughts**

They lay in silence next to each other, the light coming in the window telling them that dawn wasn't far away. But sleep wasn't on their mind. Wrapped in each other's arms, they were content to simply hold one another.

Vaughn gently placed a kiss on Sydney's bare shoulder and smiled as she squirmed to get even closer to him. She turned slightly so their faces were only inches from each other and they shared a smile at the sheer pleasure of their closeness.

Soft kisses slowly became deeper as Vaughn rolled over so he was leaning over Sydney's lean body. Eventually he pulled away and ran his hand along her cheek.

"So we have two weeks..." Vaughn began, before he was silenced by Sydney placing two fingers over his lips.

"Some other time, okay?" she asked softly.

They shared a small smile before Vaughn lowered his lips to hers again.

They were up and showered by the time Will entered the kitchen. He found the spy couple sitting at the kitchen table, quietly drinking their coffee.

"Hey guys. How was dinner?" Will asked, reaching for a coffee

"Great. How was your movie?" Sydney replied, quick to change the subject.

"It was okay – one of those real girl flicks. Francie enjoyed it so..." Will trailed off as he took a sip of his coffee.

"We better go" Sydney stated abruptly, rising before taking her cup to the sink.

Will shot a curious glance at Vaughn, but the only response he got was a sad expression and a quick shake of the head.

Will watched as the couple quietly collected their belongings and made their way out to the car in silence. Will knew something was wrong, but he would have to wait until Sydney got home that night to find out.

21212121

It was an unspoken tradition that they would always take two cars to the office. They often finished at different hours and there was no point in the other person waiting around for them, even if they were planning on spending the evening together.

Vaughn watched Sydney stride towards her car, unlock it and fling her briefcase inside. Vaughn watched her careful actions, her attempts to shelter the emotions which he could see only too clearly in her eyes. He always could read her better than anyone else.

"I'll see you there" she called as she quickly climbed into her car and slammed the door.

Vaughn sighed. This wasn't the time or the place for a confronting conversation. _I will talk to her tonight_, he decided as he also climbed into his car and started along the familiar route to the JTF building.

21212121

Sydney flicked on the radio, hoping for some saving from the silence which was suffocating her. Soon, her car was filled with a haunting melody.

_All I need is a little time  
To get behind this sun and cast my weight_

Syd slid her sunglasses on as she easily maneuvered her way through morning traffic. She didn't want to think about Vaughn right now, but with a quick glance up at her rear view mirror, she could see him only a few cars behind, his forehead creased and his eyes full of worry. She knew he was more worried about her than his own safety, as usual. This is what concerned her the most.

_All I need is a peace of this mind,  
Then I can celebrate._

She sighed, running her hand through her hair. She knew that this was a big thing for Vaughn. This mission could have amazing effects on his future at the agency. And she knew his selection was well deserved. She took a deep breath. _Be strong for him,_ she told herself.

_All in all there's something to give,  
All in all there's something to do,  
All in all there's something to live,  
With you ...  
_

It scared her, being without him. They had waited for so long for their chance and now he was being taken away from her. Was it too much to ask for some time together? For happiness?

_All I need is a little sign,  
To get behind this sun and cast this weight of mine,  
All I need is the place to find,  
And there I'll celebrate.  
_  
_All in all there's something to give,  
All in all there's something to do,  
All in all there's something to live,  
With you ..._

The song trailed off as she pulled into the car park of the JTF building, Vaughn closely following. He parked next to her and quickly made his way around to Sydney.

Sydney looked up and was surprised as Vaughn wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Sydney responded in kind and they stood their together, as if gaining energy from the other person.

Vaughn was the first to pull back. "It's not like I'm dying"

Sydney laughed at this innocent comment. "I know"

Vaughn, all humor gone, placed his finger under Sydney's chin. "We'll talk about this, right?"

Sydney forced a smile, "Of course. We better go"

The couple disentangled themselves and confidently strode into the building, any signs of worries carefully hidden.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review - it doesn't take long 


	5. Another day, another dollar

_A/N:_ Wow guys! You are completely overwhelming me with your reviews!! Thanks to **maree** (I haven't seen that movie - why do you ask?), **me**, **vaughnbear**, **alexis**, **angryapplepie**, **Ren201**, **Loozy**, **Grouchy**, **Egyptian** **Kat**, **Agent** **Flamingo** and **SpyKid18**. I am simply swimming in roses!!

I know I haven't updated in a while - I was having some issues with my internet connection and with But all is well and more updates will be coming soon!

There are about ten chapter sitting in my computer, so updates are coming!

_Disclaimer:_ see earlier chapters

* * *

**Chapter 5: Another day, another dollar...**

As soon as they entered the JTF, they were separated. Sydney was summoned to the debrief room while Vaughn was told that Special Agent Masters had left five messages for Vaughn to call him when he arrived. With a simple parting smile, the agent couple went their separate ways.

"Ah good, Agent Bristow. Take a seat please" Kendall called out to her as she entered the room.

Sydney took her usual seat and silently greeted her father, Marshall and Weiss.

"We have recently intercepted intelligence indicating that a North Korean rebel group is looking into the purchase nuclear war heads. We have recently uncovered that they have indeed found a dealer and the shipment will occur tomorrow night" Kendall stated, passing briefs to all the agents.

"The exchange will actually be taking place in Russia, about an hours drive from Chita, towards the Mongolian border. I can not explain to you the importance of this mission. The mission is not simple. Not only must we prevent the exchange, we must find who the supplier is, take who ever we can into custody and take possession the weapon"

"All four of you will be flying out in eight hours in order to prepare for this mission. Jack, you will be on point, but I want Sydney and Weiss out in the field, leading the other agents"

Sydney looked up from her pamphlet and looked at Weiss. She caught his eye and saw a hint of fear in his usually humor filled eyes.

"Any questions?"

"How long will we be in Russia?" Sydney asked

"Until the mission is completed" Kendall replied lightly. "Anything else?"

"Okay people, good luck" Kendall stated, indicating the end of the meeting. As he exited, Weiss rushed over to speak to Sydney.

"Do you talk to Vaughn last night?" he asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Yes" Sydney replied, continuing to look through the op specs.

"Are you going to tell me what the big secret is?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"That sort of news?"

"Yeah" Sydney replied, finally looking up from her notes.

21212121

Vaughn sighed after hanging up the phone. His operation training would start the following week. By the way Masters had described it, it sounded a lot like boot camp. The training would be both physical and mental, and would take up most of his days. Vaughn looked up to see Weiss making his way across to his desk and knew it was time to talk to his best friend

21212121

Sydney gave up on trying to concentrate on the data in her hands and took a moment to look around the ops centre.

Marshall was in his small booth to one side. Sydney could see his playing with one of his current gadgets, tongue poked between teeth as he concentrated.

Jack was at his desk, his back straight as he was diligently writing. His impressive demeanor and infamous blank expression were ever present and Sydney found it hard to believe that the man in front of her was the father she remembered from her early childhood.

Kendall was talking to a young agent to one side of the room. Judging by the way Kendall was shaking the papers in his hand and the scared expression on the young woman's face, Sydney could only guess that something was wrong.

Her eyes finally fell upon Vaughn and Weiss. Sydney could tell by their body language that Vaughn had just told Weiss about the mission. Weiss, in his normal fashion, was awkwardly trying to lighten the situation, while Vaughn attempted laughs in response.

Sydney shook her head and forced her mind to focus on the mission.

21212121

Sydney felt two strong, familiar hands being placed on her shoulders and she subconsciously leant back into the man standing behind her.

"Hey you" she stated, not needing to turn around.

"Hey, want to go to the roof and eat something?" Vaughn asked, his hands not leaving her shoulders.

Sydney finally turned, smiling up at him. "Sure"

The couple made their way up to the roof space, sandwiches in hand. Vaughn roughly pushed open the door, the bright LA sunshine almost blinding them both. As Vaughn slid on his sunglasses, he realized how often he never thought about what the weather was like outside. Often, he had days which started indoors and went home only after the sun had set.

They silently made their way over to the edge and took a seat. They ate in silence for a few moments.

"I fly out in about four hours" Sydney began

Vaughn looked up, confused. "Where are you going?"

"Just because you are out of action doesn't mean I miss out on missions. And you know I can't tell you" Sydney replied, a teasing tone to her voice.

Vaughn smiled. "Pity. I was going to take you out to dinner tonight"

"Where to?"

"I was going to let you decide, but seeing as you have to go on a mission..."

"You know, this tactic only works when I can actually change my other plans for tonight"

"Worth a shot"

The couple shared a smile before returning to their lunch.

"I start my mission training tomorrow" Vaughn stated

"Where is it being held?"

"A base about an hour south of the city"

"Scared?"

"Nope"

"Liar"

Vaughn laughed. "I know"

"How are you getting to the airport?"

"Drive, I guess"

"Mind if I drop you off?"

"Aren't you needed here?"

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Kendall has me doing filing. I'm sure he could spare me for an hour or so"

Sydney smiled slightly. "Okay then"

* * *

Please review! It makes my day and inspires me to write!


	6. Airport

**A/N:** Yay another chapter!!! Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! It means so much to me!  
In this chapter I have used the song Yellow by Coldplay. Coldplay are one of my all time favorite bands and this song is really sad yet sweet at the same time. I found the lyrics at www . lyricsdir . com

See the other chapters for setting, disclaimer etc.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Airport**

A few hours later, after quickly dropping by Sydney's for her to pick up some clothes, the couple was on their way to the airport. Vaughn reached over and took Sydney's hand in his as he comfortably maneuvered his car through the traffic. The gentle tune of Coldplay flowed through the speakers as the couple took a moment to reflect.

_Look at the stars; look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow  
I came along; I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow_

Over the past few days, Vaughn had noticed how his senses were heightened every moment he spent with Sydney. His body knew that soon he wouldn't be able to see her and his body was picking up small things which he never did before.

_So then I took my turn  
Oh what a thing to have done  
And it was all yellow  
Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know?  
You know I love you so  
You know I love you so_

Every emotion she stirred within him was more intense than ever before. Waking up next to her in the morning was so exciting and rich. Spending lunch with her in the sunshine was so joyous. And simply riding in a car with her was so satisfying.

_I swam across; I jumped across for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
'Cos you were all yellow  
I drew a line; I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow_

As the car stopped at traffic lights, Vaughn gazed over at the woman next to him. She wasn't glamorous or over the top. She was simply the most beautiful and breathtaking woman he had ever seen. He loved her, but had never told her. And he knew he only had just over a week to tell her.

_And your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know?  
For you I bleed myself dry  
For you I bleed myself dry  
It's true  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for?  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine_

Sydney looked over and blushed as she saw Vaughn watching her. Vaughn didn't look away, but brought her hand to his lips, where he kissed her knuckles.

_Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do_

They shared a smile before Vaughn had to force his eyes back to the road as the lights changed.

21212121

Vaughn quickly found a park at the airport and both agents stepped out of the car.

"You know you really can't come in to see me off" Sydney reminded Vaughn as he began to take her suitcase from the car.

"I know the drill" Vaughn replied with a wink.

They stood facing each other, neither quite knowing what to do. This goodbye was somehow a reminder of what they were to face when Vaughn left on his mission.

Vaughn suddenly stepped forward, taking her face in his hands, and passionately kissed her.

They pulled apart minutes later, breathless. They remained clinging to each other, shocked at the emotions stirring within them.

"You better go" Vaughn stated huskily, still not removing himself for Sydney's embrace.

Sydney didn't say anything as Vaughn gently pushed her hair away from her face and behind her ears. She leant forward, gently kissing his lips before pulling away and walking towards the terminal, suitcase in hand.

"Hey!" Vaughn called after her

Sydney turned to look back at Vaughn, the wind blowing her hair. _She is so beautiful_, Vaughn thought to himself

"What?" she called back

"Be careful" Vaughn called back, not thinking of anything else to say

Sydney beamed back at him, making his heart skip a beat. "Get some sleep tonight" she called back, a teasing tone to her voice.

And with that, she turned and continued her walk towards the terminal.

* * *

Review pretty pretty pretty please????  
Cate


	7. Together

A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages! Life has been crazy! I have been trying to find a new job (everyone wants experience – how can I get experience if no one will give it to me!), trying to get some uni work done and then there is my family... sigh!

I don't know if I like the way this chapter turned out. I know it is really short, but the more reviews I get, the quicker I will post the next chapter (which is just plain shippery in parts!).

Thanks to **sydofthesea**, **Liz**, **Five Stories Fallen**, **anonymous** (who ever you may be!), **alllieee**, **sugarsnap591**, **vaughbear**, **Agent Flamingo**, **Grouchy**, **Raina**, **Ren201**, **SpyKid18**, **angryapplepie**, **Rach5**, **Kelly** and **mandi**. Thank you so much for all your support. Please be patient with Vaughn, he will tell her soon. And due to overwhelming support, Coldplay will defiantly appear again later in the story!  
Thanks again!  
Cate

Disclaimer etc – see previous chapters

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Together**

Vaughn sighed loudly as his head sunk into his pillow. He knew he had an early start in the morning, but thoughts of Sydney on her mission were flying through his head. He actually preferred going on the mission, with the disruption of time zones and trying to catch some form of sleep on the plane home, rather than not going at all. At least when he went with her, he was there when something went wrong.

Slowly, but surely, Vaughn felt his eyelids become heavier and heavier as sleep over came his tired body.

21212121

_Thump thump thump!_

Vaughn groggily raised his head from his pillow and glanced around his room, trying to figure out why he was awake at 4am.

_Thump thump thump!_

Vaughn suddenly realized that it was the sound of someone at his front door which had dragged his from his slumber. Suddenly awake and alert, Vaughn reached under his bed to remove a hand gun which he kept there and began his path to his front door. Slowly, he crept through the dark hallways of his home, approaching the door with care. He steadily looked through the eyehole and, with a look of confusion on his face, he flicked on his porch light and opened the door to reveal Sydney.

"Syd?" he groaned to his girlfriend. He had assumed that she would simply head home after returning from the mission.

Sydney didn't reply, but simply stepped closer so that Vaughn could see her in the light. Vaughn gasped as he saw her face. She was suffering from a split lip, swollen jaw and a large black eye, amongst other small bruises and abrasions.

"Syd... what happened?" Vaughn questioned, pulling her closer so he could run his hands over her battered face.

"Vaughn... I... I couldn't go home to Francie and Will... not like this" she muttered, the hint of on-coming tears in her voice.

Swiftly, yet gently, Vaughn pulled Sydney into a tight embrace. He let her cry on his shoulder, smoothing her hair and murmuring comforting words into her ear.

"Come on" Vaughn stated, finally pulling away and guiding Sydney into his apartment. He took her into the bathroom and they both cringed as the bright light filled the room.

"Bath or shower?"

"Shower will be fine"

Vaughn gently helped Sydney strip down, gently running his hands over her previously hidden bruises and constantly placing kisses on her face and exposed shoulders. There was nothing sexual about his actions. They were, instead, comforting; bring warmth the Sydney's cooled skin.

"Go back to bed" Sydney muttered as she climbed into the shower.

"Are you sure?" Vaughn wasn't sure if this was a famous Sydney Bristow face of independence talking or not.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon"

Vaughn left a large towel, a large t-shirt and dressing gown out for Sydney and, following a quick trip to the laundry with Sydney's dirty clothes, he climbed back into bed. Thoughts and questions were flying through his head, but he knew better than to probe Sydney when she was upset. Not only would he get no answers, she would be more upset than when he had begun.

True to her word, twenty minutes later Vaughn heard Sydney enter his room. Vaughn turned onto his side to see her figure outlined by the light shining from behind her. Her usually lean figure seemed to be overcome by his large dressing gown. She looked thin, rather than lean, and even in this lighting, she looked drawn out and tired.

"Hey" Vaughn whispered, bringing a small smile to her face.

Sydney didn't reply, but simply shed the robe and climbed in next to Vaughn. She curled up along his body and snuggled up as close as she could get to his warm body. Vaughn raised his hand and gently brushed the hairs off her face. Sydney looked up and met his eyes.

"You are so beautiful" Vaughn whispered as he continued to stroke her bruised face, wiping away the stray tear drop which escaped her eye.

Sydney eventually fell asleep. The comfort of Vaughn's presence, the warmth of his bed and the gentle feel of the large t-shirt which covered her body overcame her, but Vaughn remained awake until he was sure she was at peace before he finally let go and slept.

* * *

Please review!!! Cate


	8. Comfort

Your reviews, yet again have been completely overwhelming! Thanks to **angryapplepie**, **vaughnbear**, **Bubbles**, **nattie700**, **scott-land**, **Shelz**, **Rach5**, **alllieee** and **Ren201** for your amazing reviews! My apologies if I missed anyone, my account has been a bit weird recently!

This chapter is short, but I think there might be a couple of happy readers out there with this one.

I actually listened to Alicia Keyes "Troubles" while writing this story. If you listen to that song while reading, it adds to the whole mood of the piece.

Please review!

For disclaimer etc, see previous chapters

* * *

**Chapter 8- Comfort**

It was still dark outside as Vaughn woke to the abrupt sound of his alarm clock early the next morning. The sleeping pills he had taken seemed to have finally taken effect as he struggled to raise his arm to shut off the alarm.

He became aware of another presence in his bed and memories of the previous night came rushing back at him. Despite the alarm, Sydney was still last asleep. Her warm body was pressed up against his and the prospect of getting out of bed was becoming more and more unattractive. But life called and Vaughn knew there was no point in avoiding the inevitable.

He slowly tried to extract his body from Sydney's grasp without waking her. He failed in his mission as Sydney stirred slightly.

"Vaughn?" she moaned slightly, turning to gasp hold on him again.

"Shhh" Vaughn whispered as he pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Why are you up so early?" she muttered, finally opening her eyes slightly.

"I have training for the mission. Go back to sleep" Vaughn replied reassuringly, running a hand over her face.

Sydney turned her head slightly into Vaughn's gentle touch before drifting off to sleep again.

Vaughn watched her fall asleep again before reluctantly heading towards the bathroom.

21212121

Vaughn emerged from the bathroom to the smell of fresh coffee. He walked into the kitchen to find Sydney once again swathed in his bathrobe. She was sitting on a stool, coffee in hand and eyes drifting over a section of the newspaper. She looked up as he walked in a beamed at him.

"Couldn't sleep" she stated, answering his unasked question.

Vaughn smiled in response, resisting his overwhelming desire to go over and simply hold her.

Instead, he simply indicated the towel around his waist. "I better go and get dressed"

"Do you want coffee?"

"I get one when I'm ready"

Vaughn quickly retreated to his room. Things always got uncomfortable between them when they needed to talk about something. Their ability to communicate was a key in their relationship and their relationship suffered when they avoided this important aspect.

Vaughn quickly dressed, determined to talk to Sydney. She didn't look up as he came back into the kitchen and Vaughn took this opportunity. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing her neck gently. He felt Sydney relax and lean back into his body.

"Syd, about last night..." he began gently.

She sighed "We were ambushed, they knew we were coming. They waited until we entered the location before they attacked" Sydney replied abruptly. Vaughn could hear the strain as she tried to keep her voice steady.

"I just fought my way out, back to base ops. There so many of them and there were so many of us who didn't make..." A single tear slipped down her face.

Vaughn gathered her in his arms. Sydney rose from her sitting position and nuzzled her face into Vaughn's welcoming shoulder. They stood there for minutes, gathering their thoughts.

"Do you want me to stay home today?" Vaughn asked, pulling away and wiping her tears away.

Sydney forced a smile. "Of course not! I'll be fine! I have to go in this afternoon anyway..."

"Oh no way. Syd, you can't go in today"

"Why not?" Sydney replied, stubbornness only too present in her tone.

"Sydney, have you even looked in a mirror this morning? You looked like a battered house wife!" Vaughn exclaimed. He couldn't believe that after everything which had happened last night, she actually wanted to into the office.

"No offence Vaughn, but I've been doing this for years. I know how to cover up a bruise" Sydney retorted, an annoyed tone coloring her words.

"No amount of makeup could cover that up..."

"Yes it can Vaughn. Trust me; I've covered up worse than this"

"So why didn't you just cover it up last night before going home?" Vaughn asked, hardly thinking of what he was saying. It drove him crazy when Sydney insisted on pushing her body like this.

"Because I wanted to be with you!" she exclaimed. "Is that so hard to believe? I had a hard day, I watched some agents who I have known for a long time get shot in front of me, I got the crap beaten out of me and all I could think of was coming to see you" Sydney shouted at him, tears now pouring down her face.

Vaughn looked at her dumbfounded. _I am an idiot_, he thought as he pulled Sydney into his arms. She first fought him, pushing away his embrace before she didn't have the strength to any more. He held her as she let all the pain she was carrying out. Soon, Vaughn found silence filling the room as Sydney slowly caught her breath.

"I love you" Vaughn muttered into Sydney's head as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

Sydney looked up at him, surprise evident in her features. "What?" she asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"I love you" Vaughn replied simply, not hesitation in his voice.

Sydney looked at him in wonder for several moments. "I...I love you too" she replied, a slight smile playing on her lips. She pulled Vaughn's head to her own where they shared a sweet kiss.

"Um, I hate to end this, but I really need to leave" Vaughn stated after several moments.

Sydney smiled, breaking away slightly. "What time do you finish?"

"I don't know. They were a bit sketchy on the details" Vaughn replied, reaching for his briefcase.

"Give me a call when you are done?"

"Defiantly" They kissed again. "Okay, here are the spare keys. Let yourself out when you are ready, okay?"

Vaughn quickly headed toward his front door.

"I love you" Sydney called after him

"I love you too" he replied as he was closing the door behind him.

Vaughn paused on his front door step. He knew he had a stupid grin on his face and he really didn't care. He had found his perfect moment.

* * *

My muse was crying for a little happy moment in this very depressing story! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! All my roses are beginning to die and I would love some more to replace them... hint hint! Hehe!


	9. Distraction

In this chapter I have used the song "_From the sea_" by Eskimo Joe (Yay, more music!). I absolutely LOVE the song and I chose it not simply for the words. The whole feel of the song suits the scene. I found the lyrics at

Thanks heaps to **Five Stories Fallen, nattie700, vaughnbear, Agent Flamingo, Ren201, Nicole, alllieee, angryapplepie, Grouchy, Tine **and** Egyptian Kat.** I am so happy that you all crying with stupid grins and showing me with flowers! Hehe! I'm not sure why you are curious about Weiss' wellbeing, **Egyptian Kat,** but rest assured he appears in a future chapter, alive and kicking! By the way, **nattie700**, I think I'm going to have to add "squee!" to my vocab!

Chapters 9 and 10 were originally written as one chapter, but when the word count for the chapter reached almost 2000 words, I thought it might be better to break them up into two chapters.

Please review! It truly makes my day and encourages me to write!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Distraction**

Their remaining days together seemed to blend together. Every morning, Vaughn would get up and leave for his training before sunrise and would be finished well after sunset. They would spend every evening together, usually not doing much. Sydney knew that she wasn't going to be sent on any missions until Vaughn left and she took advantage of these free nights.

Vaughn's skin increasingly darkened as his training continued. He was right when he discovered his training was not simply going to be desk-based. Fitness was defiantly an important part of his training and long hours outside had given him a darker tan. Most nights, Sydney would move in behind him and attempt to work out with tense muscles in his back which Vaughn hadn't used in years.

Vaughn was amazed at how much the past nights had affected their relationship. Their relationship had deepened, as they got to know the person they loved on a new level. They were both aware of the fact that Vaughn would be leaving soon, but not a word was mentioned incase it destroyed the fragile peace which stood between them.

21212121

It was dark outside and the sound of the CD player and sizzling vegetables filled the room. Not that the couple in the kitchen took any notice.

_Ooh I'm so spaced out today_

_Ooh I could have slept for days_

_It's like a radar and it comes to you from the sea_

_From the sea_

_From the sea_

The thought of the food was well forgotten as Sydney ran her fingers through his hair while kissing him passionately. Vaughn couldn't remember exactly how they had gotten so caught up in one another, but he wasn't going to be the one to stop.

_Ooh she's just so underpain_

_Ooh I'm so spaced out today_

_My heads a light way and it comes to you from the sea_

_From the sea_

_From the sea  
_

Vaughn lifted Sydney slightly so she was sitting up on the kitchen bench. Her legs snacked around his waist as Vaughn began to move his hands up her top and along her back. There was the tingling thought at the back of his mind why they should probably stop, he just couldn't remember it for some reason...

_Hello, hello, oh hello_

_(The world repeats itself somehow)_

_She knows, she knows, oh she knows_

_(The world repeats itself somehow)_

_Only just beginning to know_

_She's only just beginning to know_

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of the fire alarm in Vaughn's kitchen. Immediately they sprung apart as Vaughn hurried to salvage the stir fry. After burning himself several times and swearing at the wok, he finally realized that Sydney wasn't helping. 

_Ooh there's just no oxygen_

_Ooh why can't we just fall in _

_In the sea_

He turned to find her still sitting on the kitchen bench, smothering a smile. Finally they laughed together, realizing exactly why they would probably be eating plain rice that night.

_Hello, hello, oh hello_

_(The world repeats itself somehow)_

_She knows, she knows, oh she knows_

_(The world repeats itself somehow)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

"Now, where were we?" Vaughn asked flirtatiously 

Sydney grinned as Vaughn stepped between her legs again.

_Hello, hello, oh hello_

_(The world repeats itself somehow)_

_She knows, she knows, oh she knows_

_(The world repeats itself somehow)_

"Getting dinner ready for your mother?" Sydney replied innocently.

"Oh shit!"

Sydney laughed as Vaughn frantically turned back to the stir fry.  
  
_Only just beginning to know_

_She's only just beginning to know_

_She's only just beginning to know now_

Vaughn reached to turn off the music. No more distractions, he thought.

* * *

I know, very short. But the next chapter will def be up in the next couple of days. Thanks for reading, please review! Cate


	10. First Impressions

****

I have officially decided I have the great reviewers ever! Life has been hectic recently, but I've been trying to read my reviewers work. I quickly realized heaps of you already have work on my fav stories list! Thanks to **sydofthesea**, **Agent Flamingo**, **vaughnbear**, **grouchy**, **SpyKid18**, **Bubbles**, **Ren201**, **luv24Alias**, **angryapplepie** and **nattie700** for all your fantastic reviews!

This is a continuation of the previous chapter (I've already explained why there are two chapters) and follows on from the same spot where we last left our favorite spy couple!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – First Impressions**

Sydney had never met Vaughn's mother and she knew from the way he spoke of her that this meeting was very important to him. He was a true mother's boy and Sydney knew she would have to impress Amelie Vaughn tonight. With worry on her mind, she continued to set the table.

21212121

Vaughn bustled around his small kitchen, trying to hide the burnt vegetables. Tonight had to be perfect, everything had to be perfect. Vaughn had no idea how everything being perfect would help the situation, but he thought it would at least sooth his nerves.

His mother had been asking for months who the new woman in Vaughn's life was, the woman who was taking up so much of his time. Vaughn knew his mother had been disappointed when he had ended things with Alice – not because his mother was fond of Alice, but because all she wanted was for her handsome son to settle down and start producing grandchildren like his sister. Vaughn shook his head, a smile on his face. _A family with Sydney... _

Finally happy that he had done his best to salvage the meal, he looked up at the clock. His mother was notoriously punctual and according to his clock, he had only minutes to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

21212121

"Hey"

Vaughn turned from the soapy sink to see Sydney standing in the door frame. She had changed from her shorts and tee-shirt into a long sleeved v-neck pale pink top and jeans. Her shiny long brown hair hung over her shoulders and the only jewelry she wore was a simple pair of diamond earrings and matching drop necklace. Vaughn could barely believe that this beautiful woman was the same one who had been on his doorstep crying only a few nights earlier.

"Hey" Vaughn relied, a grin firmly on his face.

Sydney noticed his grin and, reaching for a towel, began drying the wet dishes which sat on the draining board. Sharing a smile, they set about doing their task in a comfortable silence.

"When is your mother arriving?"

Vaughn glanced up at the clock. "Two minutes and twenty-two seconds"

Sydney smiled. "Very funny"

"I'm not joking! My maman is the most punctual women I know! She used to go crazy at me when I would show up a couple of minutes for lunch. I still can't believe she was married to a CIA agent and still expects that everyone should be punctual"

Sydney laughed. "Did they fight about it?"

Vaughn paused to reflect. "You know what, I don't ever remember him being late for anything. National security or not, he was never late for my mother" he replied, a soft smile on his features.

Sydney loved watching Vaughn when he talked about his childhood. He had so many warm memories, fragments of which Sydney was able to pick up over the time they had known each other. And whenever Vaughn talked about his father, there was always a look of admiration in his eyes and a sense of respect in his voice.

The moment was interrupted by the front door bell. Vaughn glanced up at the clock.

"Okay, so she was ten seconds early..." he called over his shoulder.

Sydney laughed in response but quickly sobered up. She took a deep breath and prepared to meet Vaughn's mother. _Michael's mother_, she reminded herself.

212121

"Maman!" Vaughn exclaimed as he opened his front door.

Amelie Vaughn was one of those women who were always a great mystery. She had aged gracefully, as many French women do, with her brown hair colored and cut short. She was dressed elegantly, in soft grey dress trousers and a fitted black shirt. Her posture was perfect and she held herself with a degree of class. This would alone would have created the impression of a strong and wealthy woman, but this image was betrayed by soft eyes and the smile which seemed to constantly seem to pull at the sides of her mouth.

"Michael! I haven't heard from you in such a long time! You are looking well" she exclaimed in French, embracing her son and placing a large kiss on his cheek. She knew her son like only a mother could and saw things which other people may not. While he looked tired to say the least, there was a certain glitter to his eyes which only happiness could produce. And Amelie could only assume this happiness came from this Sydney who Michael couldn't stop talking about.

Vaughn ushered his mother towards the dining table where Sydney was waiting. Vaughn could see the nervousness in her eyes as they approached.

"Maman, this is Sydney Bristow. Sydney, this is my mother Amelie" Vaughn introduced, excited yet nervous to be introducing these two women who were so important to him.

Sydney smiled and extended a hand to Amelie, which Amelie ignored as she pulled Sydney into and embrace. As she placed the French standard kisses on Sydney's cheek, she opened her heart to this younger woman. Amelie saw the way her eyes lit up as he son walked into the room and the complete pleasure (as well as nervousness) in Sydney's face as she was introduced to her. Amelie took pride in her ability to read people and to her, first impressions counted. Sydney had defiantly made a good impression.

21212121

The stir fry was actually a great success. Vaughn had managed to disguise any burnt taste and the extra honey he added gave it a pleasant sweetness. Amelie had already been told of her son's upcoming mission and with any mention of it, she quickly changed the subject.

Vaughn marveled at the way Sydney and his mother were getting along. They were so comfortable with one another and spoke like old friends. As Vaughn sat back in his seat and took a sip of his wine, he watched the two women interact. He had never noticed the similarities between them before. The brave face they put to the world, which had seen crumble in each women in front of him. The same sense of humor, this strange way of looking at things which often left Vaughn confused while they laughed. The passion for books, which Vaughn could never comprehend. And then their unrelenting desire for Vaughn to be happy. And he thought that was probably had united them this way.

21212121

The night ended too early for all concerned. Soon it was late and, well aware that her son would be up early in the morning, Amelie excused herself.

"I have had a simply wonderful night" Amelie stated as they all made their way to the front door to see her off.

"Me too Maman" Vaughn replied, his voice soft.

As they reached the door, Amelie pulled her son into a tight embrace. "I am going to say goodbye here so I don't get too upset, okay?" she whispered in his ear in French.

Vaughn simply nodded, gripping to his mother tightly. He supposed what they said was true, men never stop being their mother's little boy.

"You be careful, okay? None of that action hero stuff. Just play it safe and you'll be fine"

"I know Maman" Vaughn replied.

Amelie swiftly pulled back from her son and placed kisses on his cheeks with a tight smile on her face. She then turned to Sydney.

"It was lovely to meet you Sydney. Maybe we could go out for lunch soon?"

Sydney smiled. "That would be lovely"

Amelie hugged Sydney and with one last kiss for her son, she was gone. Sydney moved to stand next to Vaughn and rubbed her hand over his back.

"You'll miss her" she stated simply

"I always was a mommy's boy" Vaughn replied with a slight smile.

"Help me clean up?"

Vaughn looked down at the beautiful woman next to him.

"I'll do it in the morning. Let's just go to bed"


	11. Planning

Hey y'all! Sorry about the lack of updates! My computer has been out of action and uni work has tripled over the last week! Thanks to **luv24Alias**, **Agent Flamingo**, **nattie700**, **vaughnbear**, **Ren201**, **Forceful** and **angryapplepie** for all your incredibly supportive reviews. I really enjoyed writing that last chapter and I'm glad you all enjoyed it too.

I have finished writing up to chapter 17, so hopefully I will be updating a bit more regularly now!

Disclaimer, setting etc, see earlier chapters

* * *

**Chapter 11: Planning**

Sydney woke and groggily looked up at the digital clock which read 4:04am. _Ugh, _she thought to herself as she slowly became aware of her surroundings.

The night was warm and the blanket was only covering about three quarters of her body. Vaughn's arm was draped across her low back, his hand playing slightly with the edge of her tank top.

Sydney turned so she could look at him. In the shadows, the dark bags under his eyes were only too obvious. Today was Friday, his last day of training. He would get the weekend off before flying out on Monday. Sydney took every advantage to just look at Vaughn without him realizing, trying to memorize his features and expressions.

Vaughn stirred in his sleep, tightening his grip on Sydney and pulling her closer to him. Sydney happily obliged and took up position lying with her head on Vaughn's bare chest. She slowly drifted off to sleep again, comforted by the constant and steady beat of Vaughn's heart.

21212121

Vaughn reached over and thumped his alarm clock. Over the past mornings, he had been getting more and more violent with his alarm clock and although his was probably going to break it soon, there was something satisfying in hitting something which woke him and called him from a warm bed.

Vaughn reached up and rubbed his eyes as he realized Sydney was lying across him. He gently reached down and ran his fingers through her soft hair. Loosing track of time, he continued to watch her sleep. Vaughn once heard that people look like the child they once were when they were asleep and he could believe it about Sydney. She was the picture of innocence, her features relaxed and a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Sometimes Vaughn felt overwhelmed by the feelings she could arose in him. Not just the quantity, but the range. She tugged at his heart strings and every emotion became more powerful than ever before. No one could make him laugh the way she would when she teased him. No one could ever make him as content as the way she could when they would sit together watching television. No one could make him as angry as she could when she put herself in danger. No one could make his as nervous as when she was on a mission. And no one could make him as happy as when she whispered in his ear "I love you".

Gently easing her onto the other side of the bed, Vaughn headed toward the bathroom. He quickly undressed and hopped into the shower, allowing the hot water ease his constantly tense muscles.

The sound of a door opening caused Vaughn to pause.

"Hello?"

"I figure we could save some time and save the environment at the same time" Sydney replied.

Vaughn moved to pull back the shower curtain just as Sydney stepped into the shower with him.

"How exactly is this going to save the environment?" Vaughn asked as Sydney wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Combining two showers into one saves water" Sydney replied as she began to kiss Vaughn.

"And this is going to save time how?"

"Vaughn?"

"Yeah"

"Shut up"

21212121

Vaughn managed to somehow leave on time, allowing Sydney to eat some breakfast and read the morning paper. As she flicked through the cartoons, her phone began to ring.

"Bristow"

"You know you could scare people with that tone"

"Why? Do I scare you?"

"Nah, I'm not afraid of anything"

Sydney laughed.

"Hey! It wasn't that funny!"

"I'm sorry Eric. How are you?"

"I'm hurt, really hurt"

"Baby"

"And the insults just keep coming..."

"Alright! I'm sorry! What's up?"

"Apology accepted. I had an idea and I thought you might like to be involved"

"Mm. What was this idea?"

"Well..."

21212121

When Vaughn arrived home that evening, he found his apartment empty. Reaching for his phone, he punched in a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Will, is Sydney in?"

"Yeah, hold on man"

There was a clunk on the other end as Will dropped the phone to find Sydney.

"Hello?"

"You okay? You sound out of breath"

"Oh, I was in the shower. How was your day?"

"The usual. Yours?"

"Yeah, the same. What are you doing tonight?"

"Spending the night with you"

"That was a given. Want to go out for dinner?"

"Sounds good. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Don't worry, I'll drive tonight" Sydney said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Vaughn said, surprised. Sydney usually let him drive except in the field.

"Yeah, I'll come by in about an hour?"

"Okay"

"See you soon. Love you"

"Love you too"

Vaughn hung up the phone, slightly taken back. He shrugged any curious thoughts as he went to get ready.

21212121

* * *

What do you all think? Please review!


	12. Suprise

Hey everyone! This chapter was so much fun to write so I hope you all enjoy reading it!

Thanx to **nattie700**, **luv24alias**, **serendepity112233**, **Grouchy**, **piglet**, **angryapplepie** **sydofthesea**, **mandi**, **Ren201**, **vaughnbear**, **Tine**, **Agent Flamingo** and **supergirl14** for all your amazing reviews. Thirteen reviews for one chapter – I have never been so honored! I actually seem to get more reviews for the chapters which I write late at night after finishing work, so I think I will have to keep up this process! ;)

As with most chapters, I have decided to share some more of my music with you all. This chapter, I have used John Mayer "Bigger than my body". This is a great song and I truly recommend listening while you read! It fits the scene so well. Lyrics are courtesy of lyricsdir . com

Disclaimer, setting etc, see previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Surprise!**

Vaughn was ready an hour later and reached for the phone to call Sydney again. He called her mobile and waited for her to answer.

"Bristow"

"Hey, you ready yet?'

"Hey, you saved me some time. I'm only about a block away. Meet me out the front?"

"Sure"

Vaughn hung up, his curiosity aroused. There was something slightly strange going on.

Vaughn quickly locked up and arrived at the curb just as Sydney turned onto his street.

He climbed in and with a quick kiss they were off.

21212121

Vaughn looked out the window. There weren't many times when he was able to just sit back and look out the window. He was going to be leaving it soon and he tried to store in all in his memory. Suddenly he realized the streets they were driving were very familiar.

"Syd? Where are we going?"

"Eric rang after I talked to you to remind me he has some files I will need. You don't mind?' Sydney replied

Vaughn looked over at Sydney. She answered that a little too coolly. "Sure, its fine"

They pulled up in front of Weiss' small home to find all the lights off inside.

"Is he home?" Vaughn asked

Sydney shrugged. "Maybe he is at the back of the house. Come on"

She waited while he came around to the pavement and he finally got to see what she was wearing. She was wearing a simple yet elegant pale pink strap top, which had bead work on one shoulder. A black skirt swirled just below her knees and she was wearing back stiletto heels. A matching pink clutch bag and silver bracelet and earrings completed the look.

"By the way, you look amazing" Vaughn stated as he approached.

Sydney blushed and smiled as Vaughn pulled her into a kiss. They stood together for several minutes, Sydney forgetting where they were for a few moments. Suddenly she pulled away, taking his hand and pulling him towards Weiss' front door.

"Let's not give the neighbors and eyeful"

"They are all in bed and its dark. They can't see a thing"

"Michael Vaughn!"

They laughed as Sydney knocked on Weiss' front door. Moments later, Weiss entered the door.

"Hey guys. Come on in" he exclaimed, an excited grin on his face.

"Weiss, don't you think you should switch some lights on?" Vaughn asked.

Suddenly the lights flicked on, revealing all the people who had crammed into the room.

"Surprise!" they all cried, throwing streamers and setting off party poppers. Vaughn was taken back as everyone descended upon him, everyone wanting to greet the guest. Sydney and Weiss backed off, letting Vaughn be taken by the crowd.

Vaughn took a brief around the room. Weiss' usual bachelor pad look had been hidden with streamers, balloons and a big sigh which read "Come back soon!"

21212121

_This is a call to the colorblind  
This is an IOU  
Stranded behind a horizon line  
Try to be something true_

Soon, the party was well underway. Sydney and Weiss had carried the plates of finger food out of the kitchen and someone had found Weiss' sound system. Music filled the room with warmth as everyone circulated and chatted.

_Yes, I'm grounded_

_Got my wings clipped_

_I'm surrounded by_

_All this pavement_

_Guess I'll circle_

_While I'm waiting_

_For my fuse to dry_

Weiss came up behind Sydney and slung an arm across her shoulders as she stood watching the party.

"Nice work Bristow' Weiss stated, a grin on his face

"Hey, you did most of the work!" she replied, swatting his arm

"Yeah... I guess you are right"

Sydney laughed heartily. "Come on, I haven't seen the guest of honor since we arrived.

_Someday I'll fly_

_Someday I'll soar_

_Someday I'll be_

_So damn much more_

_Cause I'm bigger than my body_

_Gives me credit for_

They found Vaughn surrounded with other agents from the office, all chatting animatedly. Vaughn looked up, grinning as she saw the two approaching the group.

"Hey guys! Thanks so much for this! I didn't suspect a thing"

_Why is it not the time?_

_What is there more to learn?_

_I've shed this skin I've been tripping in_

_And I've never quite returned_

"Yeah, we knew that when you started chatting up Sydney on my doorstep" Weiss stated before taking a sip of his beer.

Vaughn turned deep red as he glared at Sydney, who laughed in response.

_Yes, I'm grounded_

_Got my wings clipped_

_I'm surrounded by_

_All this pavement_

_Guess I'll circle_

_While I'm waiting_

_For my fuse to dry_

"I tried to stop you" she replied, shrugging her shoulders and trying to smoother a smile. She moved so she was sitting next to Vaughn on the edge of Weiss' sofa. Vaughn placed an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer towards him. She gently leaned into his body and Vaughn smiled.

_Someday I'll fly_

_Someday I'll soar_

_Someday I'll be_

_So damn much more_

_Cause I'm bigger than my body_

_Gives me credit for_

_Cause I'm bigger than my body now  
_

Vaughn couldn't believe how many people were at the party. Even more than that, he couldn't believe that every single person there had come to chat to him and wish him luck on the mission. Almost every single agent from the JTF was there, as well as some who he had worked with many years ago. Soon he was being dragged off to meet more people and was ecstatic to introduce Sydney to these old friends. He would watch as she would charm the like she did to everyone she met before they would be called to another group.

_Maybe I'll tangle in the power lines_

_And it might be over in a second's time_

_But I'll gladly go down in a flame_

_If the flame's what it takes to remember my name_

_To remember my name, oh  
_

"Mike Vaughn, you little devil!"

The cry sailed above the crowd and everyone turned to look at the man at the front door who had yelled it.

Vaughn turned and his face lit up with recognition. He laughed has he headed over to the man and embraced him. Sydney watch with curiosity as the man chatted animatedly, grins on their face. Sydney could see they were obviously old friends and was curious to how Vaughn had known him. She didn't have t wonder for long as Vaughn was soon escorting the stranger in her direction.

_Yes, I'm grounded_

_Got my wings clipped_

_I'm surrounded by_

_All this pavement_

_Guess I'll circle_

_While I'm waiting_

_For my fuse to dry  
_

"Sydney, this is Liam McKenna. We trained on The Farm together back in the day and I used to work with him in LA before he got transferred. Liam, this is my Sydney" Vaughn introduced.

Sydney blushed at the way Vaughn had introduced her and she felt her heart flutter. Slightly embarrassed by the way she allowed his words to affect her, Sydney extended a hand to Liam, which he accepted. But instead of shaking it, he flamboyantly kissed the back of it.

"A please to meet you Sydney" he stated, a joker's twinkle in his eye.

Sydney laughed. "It is a pleasure to meet you too"

_Someday I'll fly_

_Someday I'll soar_

_Someday I'll be_

_So damn much more_

_Cause I'm bigger than my body_

_Gives me credit for_

_Cause I'm bigger than my body_

_Bigger than my body_

_Bigger than my body now_

21212121

Time flew and before Vaughn knew it, he was bidding the guests goodbye. Promising that there would be another party to welcome him back, they all trickled out and all that was left was Weiss, Vaughn and Sydney.

"Phew, what a party!" Weiss exclaimed as they all lay on the couch.

"Weiss, you certainly know how to plan them!"

"One of my many talents"

Sydney groaned as she stood up and beginning to collect some of the plates and cups which were strewn around the room.

"Sydney Bristow, leave that. I'll do it in the morning. Go on, go home!" Weiss stated

It didn't take much convincing for Sydney to leave the rubbish and she and Vaughn soon headed home.

21212121

Sydney flung her coat on her bed as the couple finally reached her home.

"What a night!"

Vaughn smiled as he followed her. "It was amazing"

"I still can't believe you didn't suspect a thing" Sydney exclaimed, sitting down on her bed, removing her shoes.

"Well, all your secret spy training had to come in handy one day" Vaughn commented, a cheeky grin on his face.

Vaughn leaned down and placed a sweet and gentle kiss on Sydney's lips. She grinned and scooted back on the bed so he could join her.

"Now what were you saying on Weiss' porch?" Sydney asked flirtatiously as she began to unbutton Vaughn's shirt.

"Hmm. Well, I remember you saying it wasn't a good idea"

"That's only because I knew there were people waiting for us through the door"

"And what about Will and Francie?"

"Oh, they are away for the weekend" Sydney replied, swiftly pushing back his shirt

"So we are home alone?" Vaughn began to tug at Sydney's top

"Yep. How are we going to do in this big, empty apartment?"

Vaughn grinned as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

"I'm sure we can think of something"

* * *

Yay! There ain't nothing like a party! Lol! Please review! 


	13. Simple Things

It is late at night (or rather early in the morning) and I felt in quite a shipper smut mood! This is the last really sweet piece for a while. Vaughn leaves next chapter (sniffle), but rest assured we will follow where ever he goes!

Thanks to **Agent Flamingo** (I have a feeling Liam will be making a reappearance. I had fun writing him, so I hope I can fit him in later! Update_ Raising Francie_ soon please! It is one of my favs at the moment!), **Ren201 **(Thanx for the supportive review. You gotta love long words!), **Lily**, **tine** (you won't need tissues this chapter, but defiantly next one), **alllieee** (Oh only to have Vaughn say "My Cate...." I hear you mate! Update _A Question of Fate_ soon pretty please!), **supergirl14**, **angryapplepie** (I don't know if Liam is to be used for good or evil yet, I'll keep you posted!), **total vaughn lover** (as if I would let anything come between our favorite two agents!), **nattie700** (sounds like you are having your won little party! Can I come? Hehe!), and **vaughnbear** (Thanks for the flowers!! My old ones were dying!). You guys are all amazing!

Disclaimer etc, see earlier chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Simple things**

Sydney rolled over lazily, enjoying the comforting feeling of warm blankets against her bare skin. She turned and found Vaughn already awake, a slight grin on his face as she discovered him starring.

"Hey" she muttered.

"Hi" he replied, creeping over and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Sydney grinned and wriggled so she was lying in his arms. They lay there, stupidly grinning at each other for several minutes before Sydney buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Someday I'm going to take you away to somewhere where no one can find us" Vaughn whispered in her ear.

"Agent Vaughn, you of all people should know that it would be almost impossible"

"I have seen the best do it for years. Don't you think I have picked up something by now about staying under the radar?" Vaughn teased.

"Where would we go?" Sydney asked, propping her head on his chest

"Santa Barbara. Ever been?"

"Yeah, I love it. The zoo... that giraffe with the crooked neck" Sydney replied, a childish grin on her face.

"No, I mean the beach, the Brookmoor, the food" Vaughn replied, humor playing in his eyes.

"Sounds wonderful"

'When I get back"

Sydney grinned. "Promise?"

"I promise" Vaughn agreed and the sealed their bargain with a kiss.

"Well, I don't believe in 'somedays' any way" Sydney replied, resettling her chin in her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Someday never seems to come"

"That's a bit pessimistic"

"Okay, let's recap my life. I was going to quit the CIA when "someday" I brought down SD-6. "Someday" I was going to capture Sloane and make him pay for what he did for me"

"Yeah" Vaughn said thoughtfully as he rolled over, pushing Sydney onto her back beneath him. "But our someday came, didn't it?"

Sydney grinned as he began to brush the hairs away from her face. "Yeah, it did"

"So I just proved your whole theory wrong"

"No, you found an exception to the rule"

Vaughn laughed. "Sorry, I forgot. Sydney Bristow is never wrong"

"I think you are finally starting to understand" Sydney teased as Vaughn placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Someday this mission will be over" Vaughn stated with conviction. "Someday I'll come home. Someday we will go to Santa Barbara where, someday, we will have a wonderful time. Together" he finished simply.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you" Sydney muttered as she wound her arms around his neck.

"You mean there is only one?" he replied with a smirk.

And they spent the rest of the morning in bed, whispering in the way only lovers can.

* * *

Like? Hate? I don't care – just review and let me know! The more reviews, the quicker I post the next one (Oh dear, I'm stooping to bribery!). Cate


	14. Without you

Thanks to my amazing reviewers: **Agent Flamingo**, **vaughnbear**, **serendipity112233**, **Ren201**, **alllieee**, **tine**, **supergirl14**, **angryapplepie**, **Total Vaughn Lover**, **luv24Alias**, **nattie700** and **Rogue151**! You guys rock! In order to answer some questions, Vaughn will be returning home at some stage. I'm not up to there, writing-wise, but I'll keep you posted. Oh, and as wonderful **alllieee**'s suggestion was, Sydney will not be smuggled along with Vaughn his suitcase. But trust me, faithful readers, I will not let you down!

U2 are the BEST band in the world and _'With or without you'_ is one of their best ballads. It always touches my heart and I thought of it as soon as I started writing this chapter. If you don't know the song, buy the CD. You won't regret it! Lyrics are from lyricsdir(dot)com.

For disclaimer etc, see earlier chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14- Without you**

Sydney tried her hardest to concentrate on the road ahead, while Vaughn was content to distract his attention with the cars which attempted to jostle their way along the freeway to the airport.

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you_

The previous day had been spent simply. They got out of bed late, shared a shower and ate breakfast. They went for a walk, went to the shops for milk and bread and made their way back to Sydney's apartment. They spent the evening, curled up together watching television, with Francie and Will staying tactfully out of their way.

_With or without you  
With or without you_

Weiss had been around the previous afternoon for a couple of hours. Sydney left the friends watching sport for a few hours and when she returned she found them recollecting, the game forgotten. When Weiss left, the old friends shook hands, said goodbye and Weiss walked away quickly before he said something he might regret in a few years time.

_  
Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you_

Not knowing what else to tell her, Sydney told Francie that Vaughn was going on a business trip to a branch of the bank in France. Francie couldn't understand why Sydney couldn't simply visit him – she went on business trips often enough – but kept her concerns to herself as she saw how torn up her friend was about the situation.

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
_

Neither spy had slept well the night before. The night was full of stolen kisses, murmurs of sweet nothings and gentle touches. Holding each other was enough and Vaughn tried to memorize every sound, every smell associated with being with Sydney.

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

The sign indicting the airport turn off appeared. Vaughn silently reached over and placed his hand over Sydney's. They didn't look at one another, but each was comforted by the gentle squeeze of their hands as Sydney steered the car into the turn off.

21212121

"Flight 2134, to Heathrow International Airport is departing from gate E3, is commencing check in" the fake-happy voice chirped over the PA system. Sydney smiled tightly at Vaughn as he took her hand and they walked through the airport.

Vaughn was to fly to Heathrow, where he would then board a private jet. His other luggage had already been checked through and the only hand luggage he was carrying was a light briefcase which held his laptop and a few books. Tightly gripping his bag and Sydney's hand, they silently made their way through the busy terminal.

_My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose_

Upon reaching gate E3, Sydney quickly released Vaughn's hand and stood facing him, casting her eyes to the floor and slipping her hands into her jean pockets.

"I don't know what to say to you" she muttered truthfully, still avoiding his gaze.

"Just... I don't know Syd. Say anything" Vaughn said, feeling just as lost.

"Maybe you should just go, instead of us making this a big scene" Sydney replied, her eyes focused on one of the large planes outside. A single silent tear fell down her cheek.

"Okay, if that's what you want" Vaughn replied, before slowly walking off.

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

He paused, watching as Sydney slowly began to walk away. Suddenly, he couldn't take it any longer. He walked quickly up behind Sydney and pulled at her arm so she was in his embrace. He felt her stiffen immediately before she realized what was happening and she clung to him the way he wanted her to.

"God Syd, I love you so much" Vaughn muttered into her hair.

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With_ or without you

Vaughn felt her tears against his shirt and her body shudder slightly as she attempted to get a hold on her emotions.

"I love you too" she whispered, her arms tight around his body.

"I couldn't let you walk away with knowing that" Vaughn explained, running his fingers through her hair.

They pulled back slightly and Vaughn ran his thumbs over Sydney's face, wiping away her tears. He placed a simple, sweet kiss on her lips and rested his head against hers.

"What am I going to do without you?" he laughed softly.

Sydney didn't verbally respond, but instead kissed him passionately. Vaughn leant into the kiss, trying to memorize the way she tasted, the way it felt to kiss her.

"Go" she whispered hoarsely, pulling away and resting their foreheads together again.

With a few last whispered promises, Vaughn was gone and Sydney was left standing, watching the space where he was standing only minutes before. The distance between them was already too great.

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you_

* * *

Okay, I've decided to follow Vaughn to where he is going and have a look at what he gets up to. He is just begging us to tag along! Stay tuned! Distance should be updated in the next few days!

Please review!

Cate


	15. A New World

Yes, I'm back! I've been busy with end of year essays and exams (I screwed myself over with my history essay, but that's another story!).

Massive thankyous to all of you beautiful people who reviewed – **sydofthesea**, **Ren201**, **mountaineer143**, **Rogue151**, **nattie700**, **Kate Finn-BH**, **luv24alias**, **total vaughn lover**, **alllieee**, **vaughnbear**, **piglet**, **Tine**, **supergirl14**, **angryapplepie** and **lilaussiesez**. You guys totally rock! Some of you have reviewed almost every chapter!

This story is continuing one from the previous chapter, with a couple of months time lag. I'm trying to set the scene and I think I have covered everything, but if I am a bit vague or forget something, please review and tell me so I can cover it in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15: A NEW WORLD**

Michael Vaughn hated waking up early to an alarm clock. There is something quite rude about waking up to annoying bleeping and he believed that it was highly un-natural. Unfortunately, his profession didn't support his beliefs and he found himself in yet another time-zone, throwing his alarm clock at yet another wall.

For the last three months, he had been stationed in this small CIA outpost in just on the northern Algeria Coast. His team was working to stop the illegal gun manufacturing in the North Africa and to stop arms from entering Europe and the Middle East. There was a lot of dull analysis, but occasionally he was able to go on small recon missions.

The base was a swirl of red sand and grey warehouses. Set in the middle of no-where, Vaughn felt even more isolated from everything that was familiar to him. There were about seventy agents, analysts and technicians on the base, yet Vaughn had only managed to find out a few names. Groups tended to stick to together, not wanting to go out meet new people, as if it was accepting they would be there for a while.

On a daily basis, Vaughn had contact with four other agents, all of whom had arrived with him. They formed the more senior ranks of the project. George Christos had come with Vaughn from LA. A large man with masses of black curly hair, he was always good for a laugh. He reminded Vaughn of Weiss – comes across as a bit of a clown but when it comes to a mission, his focus never wavered. Logan Anderson was from New York. Vaughn guessed he was about the same age as Jack Bristow, with a similar build. Vaughn had always thought that the cold look in Jack's eyes was unique to his situation, but Vaughn saw it in Logan's the moment that anything work related was mentioned. But behind the front was a warm personality and he almost acted like a father figure to the other agents. Lily Doherty was from Chicago, a tough and impressive woman. While only in her early thirties, her experience as an analyst and her amazing photographic memory meant that she was a valuable member to the team. She was always the first to complain, but the three men who spent so much time with her had learnt that it was easier to ignore her when she started instead of actually trying to keep track of what she was whining about. The three men shared a small bunker, which contained only 3 bedrooms, a bathroom and a small open plan dining/kitchen/living area

Vaughn had become almost like CIA folklore thanks to Lily. On the first day they met, Lily suddenly remembered Vaughn's name from a report she wrote on her analysis on the SD cell takedown. She announced it to the room, causing several heads to turn. Suddenly, Vaughn found himself the centre of attention. Agents surrounded him, trying to find the truth in rumors which they had come across. It look several weeks for the hype to settle down, but Vaughn still saw some eyes watching him as he walked through the base.

Few of the agents on the base had ever seen real action on missions. Most had previously been involved with recon or bug planting, instead of the type of missions which Vaughn had been involved with. To his disbelief, writing mission de-briefs had become even more boring.

Vaughn finally dragged his tired body out of bed, the early rays of the sun hitting his white t-shirt. He reached for a pair of track pants and pulled them on. He slowly made his way downstairs, turned on the coffee percolator as he pulled on his shoes, and stepped outside to begin his morning routine.

Every morning Vaughn rose early and went for a run. On the other side of the base was a small gym, where he spent an hour working out, before running back to get ready for the day ahead. Others on the base preferred to sleep in and either use the facilities later or not at all. Vaughn liked to work alone, with only his thoughts to keep him company.

He had never been one to work out before. Most of his exercise was simply to make sure he was in good enough shape to complete his job. He had never been over built, his body well toned but not over the top. However, as the weeks went by, Vaughn found himself pushing his body further and the results were defiantly starting to show. He kept quite a quick pace through the quiet base, smiled at the guards who raised a hand in recognition and was puffing as he reached the gym. He took a long drink at the drink tap before commencing his exercise routine.

It was here that his thoughts often drifted to those of home. He tried to picture what they would all be doing this early in the morning. His mother would be sitting at the kitchen table, wrapped up in her white satin bathrobe, with a coffee and a copy of the morning paper. Weiss... well he would probably be in bed. And then there was Sydney.

There were so many things she could be doing. She might be on a plane, on her way to or from a mission. She could be at the office already, trying to get a debrief done in time for the morning meeting. Or she could be in bed. She would often wake up early, watching the sun fill the room. This was her time, when she was empty of all thoughts and she could prepare herself for another day as Sydney Bristow, international woman of mystery. Vaughn would often wake to find her staring off into space, a serene look on her face, which would quickly change to that of peaceful happiness as she found him staring at her.

Vaughn always knew it was time to head back to get ready people entered the gym. The peace of working alone was gone as soon as other people joined him. With a smile and a simple hello to the three agents who entered the gym, Vaughn collected his belongings and headed back.

Vaughn finally arrived back at the bunker, his shirt damp and sweat dripping down his face. He opened the door to find George and Logan already up, drinking their coffee and trying to wake up.

"Man, I don't know how you do it" George grumbled as Vaughn shut the front door

"Do what?" Vaughn asked, running his hands through his damp hair. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Get up and do exercise. I'd rather be in bed for a few extra hours" George replied, looking at Vaughn tiredly.

Vaughn shrugged, taking a long sip of water. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower" And with that Vaughn left the two men to sit in silence, waiting for the caffeine to kick in.

21212121

Despite the fact that they were stationed in the middle of nowhere, there seemed to be a certain dress code. While Vaughn had long forgone a tie, he still found himself, like all the other men on the base, dressing in suit pants and a shirt. The day was already beginning to warm up as the three agents made their way over to the main bunker.

The main bunker was buzzing already and Vaughn could tell there was something happening.

"I wonder what is going on" Logan asked, looking around at the chaos that was going on around them.

"Morning guys, meeting in ten" Lily called out as she quickly walked past the three men.

All three men looked at each other with confusion. _Typical CIA_ Vaughn thought to himself as he had his way over to check his desk.

* * *

**Okay, that was actually quite hard to write, so my apologies if it was crap! Lol! I hate introducing things, but now that the scene is set, I can get on with the story!**

**Please review! **


	16. Familiar Faces

G'day to all my wonderful readers! Sorry it has been so long since an update – life has the tendency to cause issues at the most inopportune times!

Thanks to my fantastic reviewers – **nattie700**, **vaughn is hot,** **Five Stories Fallen**, **angryapplepie**, **supergirl14**, **Tine**, **Grouchy**, **vaughnbear**, **I love vaughn n syd**, **Ren201** and **Caz**. You are all so supportive!

Now I just to answer a couple of questions. The base is pretty much completely cut off. The only incoming and outgoing connections are strictly mission related due to the importance of their objective. This fic will focus solely on Vaughn and what he goes through. Eventually he will return back to LA and then we will find out what everyone else has been going through. However, there will be a couple of cameo appearances!

Disclaimer etc, see earlier chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Familiar faces**

Vaughn trailed into the makeshift meeting room, his eyes cast down onto the document he was reading. He was practiced enough at this art to not only to read and understand the information at hand, but also to avoid the other agents in his path and make it to his seat without injuring himself. Vaughn took his normal seat in between Logan and Lily.

"Okay people, settle down" Phil called out to the noisy group.

Vaughn looked up; paying up-most attention to Phil. Vaughn was actually surprised how quickly Special Agent Phillip Masters, the man who had originally brought Vaughn into the mission back in LA, had become Phil, a man who he highly respected.

"I would like to introduce an agent who is here from the states over the next couple of days. He is simply calling in on behalf of Langley to make sure every thing is running smoothly. Jack, would you like to introduce yourself"

That last sentence made Vaughn quickly scan the room and he couldn't believe his eyes when they fell upon the familiar face of Jack Bristow.

21212121

Vaughn sat very still through the rest of the meeting. His mind raced, trying to figure out the best way to ask the very cool Jack Bristow the questions he so desperately wanted answers to, most of them concerning Sydney. But Vaughn knew in the back of his mind he would never be able to ask Jack those questions. As much as he hated to admit it, Vaughn was very much in awe and only slightly scared of the older man, and he knew that any questions about Sydney would not go down well.

Suddenly, Vaughn became aware of the agents around him standing up and leaving the conference room. Vaughn slowly rose, knowing it would be rude if he didn't at least acknowledge Jack. Vaughn felt Lily's hand gently touch his arm.

"Bristow?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

Lily, George, Logan and Vaughn had spent many evenings together, a little drunk and sharing stories. Many of Vaughn's stories had involved Sydney and it didn't take long for their story to come out within the group.

"Her father" Vaughn replied simply, before smiling slightly and walking over to where Jack and Phil were talking.

"Jack" Vaughn began, extending a hand

"Agent Vaughn. How are you?" Jack asked distantly

"You know each other?" Phil asked, slightly confused

"We worked together in LA before Agent Vaughn was relocated" Jack replied.

Vaughn had to fight to conceal a grin. _Plus I am dating your daughter_.

Phil suddenly smiled. "Of course, how could I forget? It's this old age thing. It doesn't quite agree with me! Mike, you must have dinner with us tonight. A couple of other agents from the base will be there"

"That would be nice Phil. Your usual table?"

"Where else? Come on Jack, I will show you the facilities"

Jack nodded slightly. "See you later, Agent Vaughn" Jack called lightly as he passed the younger agent.

Vaughn watched the two men leave the room. Not how he had expected his day to turn, but he had to admit, however the prospect of having some part of his life back home was exciting, despite the package it came in.

21212121

Vaughn sunk into his seat only moments before his friends crowded around him.

"So that is the father in law?" Logan asked, resting on Vaughn's desk.

Vaughn laughed. "Pretty much, yeah"

"Looks like a tough piece of work" George commented

"You have no idea" Vaughn laughed

"Are you gonna ask him about her?" Logan asked

"I don't know. I mean, he has never taken a liking to me and I know he doesn't approve of our relationship. I'll need to get perfect timing"

"Well I've been invited to sit at the big-boy table tonight too, so we might do some investigating" Logan replied with a wink before heading to his desk next to Vaughn's.

"I've heard stories about Jack Bristow" Lily added

"Only about half of them are true. The problem is trying to work out which ones are true and which are lies" Vaughn replied with a smirk.

Lily grinned back. "I'll keep that in mind"

* * *

**Yay! Spy daddy! I love Jack – I think he is such a deep, involved character and I loved the way JJ kept the tension between Vaughn and Jack in S3 – it created some of the best moments of the season. Anyway, Jack is going to hang around for a few chapters at least. **

**Please keep reviewing! **


	17. Dinner and Discussion

Hey everyone! Thanks to all the people who actually were able to review and decided to leave me a lovely message – **Kate**, **supergirl14**, **Five Stories Fallen**, **total vaughn lover**, **Agent Flamingo** and **Caz**. I know many of you read the story, but couldn't review due to the overhaul. All the more reason to review this one! Tehehehehehe!

Well everyone seemed quite pleased with the appearance of Spy Daddy (almost as much as the image of a muscular Vaughn – naughty Caz!). I think I might let him hang around for a while before shipping him home.

Disclaimer etc see previous chapters

* * *

**Chapter 17: Dinner and discussion**

Vaughn ran his hand nervously through his hair as he entered the mess hall. The room was filled with round tables, with agents crowded around and chatting loudly. Vaughn quickly spotted the table where the highest ranked army officials sat and made his way over that way.

The groups at each of the tables were divisible through work groups. It was just that the people who were in their work group tended to be the people you spent the most amount of time with on the base. There were tables on analysts, ob techs and agents. Vaughn and his three companions made up the more senior group and sat with a couple of other agents who they barely conversed with. The table in the far right-hand corner was always used by the highest ranking members. It was slightly more private than the other tables and was slightly larger as well, sitting up to twelve people.

"Ah there you are Mike! Everyone, this is Michael Vaughn. He is only out here a few months, but his work has been outstanding. Mike, you know everyone?" Phil introduced.

While Vaughn knew most of the people only by face and not by name, he simply smiled and greeted the group before taking a seat next to Logan.

"How goes things in the land of the elite?" Vaughn muttered as he sat down.

Logan smothered a grin. "Incredibly boring. Apparently the weather is a tad hot for this time of year" he muttered back.

Vaughn grinned. "Am I late?"

"Nah, the guest of honor hasn't even arrived yet. Dinner is served in about ten minutes, he better get a move on"

"Maybe he has already heard about how bad the Monday special is"

"Jack!" Phil called out, waving his arm at the tall gentleman who had just entered the mess hall. Almost every agent tried to conceal the fact that their attention was completely on the new arrival to the room. Jack made his way through the room in the way that Vaughn had seen Sydney do on several occasions. Jack's focus was completely on where he was going and nothing would distract him from his goal.

"Philip, sorry I'm late" Jack stated as he reached the table, extending a hand to Philip. Vaughn watched as everyone at the table rose to shake hands with the infamous Jack Bristow.

"Agent Vaughn" Jack greeted him with a nod of the head. Vaughn did likewise and hid a smile as almost every member of the table stared at him, trying to figure out how Vaughn was on such familiar terms with the brilliant agent.

Dinner was simple, as always. Vaughn watched Jack as he chatted to the other agents at the table. Even in such a short period of time, Vaughn watched as the other agents slowly began to cower under the strong man. Vaughn inwardly grinned as he remembered his first, impressionable meeting with Jack Bristow.

"So what is he like to work with?" Logan softly asked Vaughn

"Difficult"

"Yeah, he looks like a pain in the ass" Logan replied, nodding slightly

Vaughn shook his head. "Jack is too useful to be a pain in the ass"

Respect was something which Vaughn didn't give easily. It was something which, to him, needed to be earned over a considerable period of time. He respected his father, for the noble man that he was. He respected Sydney, for her bravery and talent. And he was beginning to realize that he respected Jack Bristow in the same way. His presence was enough to make the toughest man shrink. He was focused at all times. He was an excellent agent. While Vaughn wasn't sure if his respect sprung more from fear than anything else, his respect for Jack Bristow was undeniable. Not that he would ever share that information with him.

21212121

Jack excused himself quickly after dinner before Vaughn had a chance to say a word to him. Sighing and accepting defeat, Vaughn joined Logan in his offer to head back to the bunker.

"Looks just like home, huh?" Logan commented, looking up at the stars

"My dad used to take me star gazing when I was a kid" Vaughn replied, kicking a rock along their path

"Remember any of it?"

"Only enough to impress the pretty girls"

Logan laughed. "I used to sit with my youngest and teach her all the constellations. The older two, they would rather play on their X-Box or surf the net. But Alice and I sit outside during summer and chat"

"How old is she?"

"Twelve. She is a real daddy's girl, has me wrapped around her little finger. I'd do anything for my Alice. There is a strange bond between men and their daughters. You want them to go out into the world and experience it, but at the same time you want to lock them away and not let them grow up"

Logan looked over at Vaughn. "I don't think I will ever truly think my little girl is growing up. To me, she is still the five-year old that used to crawl into my lap, ask me to read her story and fall asleep half way through"

Vaughn grinned. "My sister was only four when my dad died, but it was the same with her. I could do all the manly stuff with my dad, but he would always cover her in kisses. I mean, I know he loved me too, but it was in a different way"

"Dads want their sons to grow up so they can be friends. But as girls grow up, they change" Logan replied simply

"Maybe"

"Jack looks like the overprotective sort"

"That's one word for it"

"Just give it time – someday he will accept you"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you truly are a decent guy. And you want the same thing that he wants – his daughter's happiness" Logan replied simply as they reached the bunker. "Coming in?"

"I'll be inside in a moment" Vaughn replied. "Hey Logan?"

Logan paused, sticking his head back out the door

"Thanks"

Logan smiled back. "Not a problem"

Vaughn sank down to the ground, leaning back against the wall. The night was so still, not a wisp of wind. He gazed up at the stars. Logan was right; they did look just like home.

* * *

Thats another one! Please review! 


	18. A little chat

Hey everyone! It sounds like everyone likes Spy Daddy as much me! Thanks to **vaughnbear, alias-4ever, mrs. michael vartan, sydofthesea, Five Stories Fallen, supergirl14, danie11e87, Caz, Tine, alllieee **and **Vaughn-Syd-4ever** for all your amazing support. One of you actually guessed what happens in the chapter after this, so I was very impressed! All your reviews bring a smile to my face; some even make me laugh (Sorry Caz, but I like all the different Vaughns and like to show them all off. LOL!).

Well atm, reviews stand at 191 and I would love to crack the 200 mark with this chapter! Please help make my dreams come true!

Disclaimer etc. see previous chapters

* * *

**Chapter 18 – A little chat**

Vaughn wasn't surprised that he didn't get a chance to talk to Jack the next day. It was a usual busy day on the base and there were several field agents who were returning from a recon mission who had to be debriefed. Before he knew it, the sun was setting and the day was ending.

George and Lily finally dragged him to the mess hall to grab something to eat. Vaughn quickly scanned the room, noting both Phil and Jack's absence. They each took their usual seats and wolfed down their pasta.

Within ten minutes, Vaughn was finished and excused himself, despite protests from his companions, to return to some work he still hadn't finished. He quickly exited the hall and headed back to his workstation.

The room was empty as Vaughn entered and the silence was bizarre in a room which was usually filled with clatter. He switched on his computer and quickly set about finishing his work.

He knew what he was doing. He always did it – threw his whole self into work when things got to confusing. There was something about this sort of work which steadied his mind. Words never change in spelling and grammar is the same now as it was when he first learnt it back in school. Most of the time he was simply typing the debrief or data which lay in front of him. It was mentally draining. It was straight forward, simple. Unlike most areas of his life.

Vaughn was disturbed by his train of thought by the sudden clearing of a throat. He automatically reached for the weapon which was bound to his chest as he turned to find the culprit who disturbed his vigil.

"Nice reactions you have there, Agent Vaughn" Jack stated wryly

"They come in handy in this profession" Vaughn replied simply, lowering his hand from the gun he already had a firm grip on

"Are you sure you want don't want to shoot me?"

"I think I'll wait and find out what you have to say first" Vaughn replied.

Jack grinned at the younger man, in a manner which Vaughn was sure he reserved only for him. It was thin, with a definite smirk. Yet Vaughn knew it meant he had done something which had actually impressed Jack.

"To think some people told me you were afraid of me" Jack stated, taking a seat across from Vaughn.

"Not afraid. In awe of, but not afraid" Vaughn replied, surprised in his own boldness. He knew he was bordering on cockiness and while Jack might enjoy the light banter, there was only so much he would take before pulling rank on the younger agent.

"How are you finding Algeria?"

"It is okay. Not exactly LA, but interesting. It's like nothing I've ever experienced before" Vaughn replied

"There are only a few bases like this set up around this world which are run by the CIA. Most are military run. Which is why I wanted to come here in the first place"

"It feels like the days when SD-6 was still around. There is a goal which we are working towards and day by day you can see your progress"

Jack nodded. "Have you made much progress?"

"The rate changes all the time. Sometimes we make so much progress; I think I'll be going home in a month. Other times, I feel like I'm going to be here for years"

The two men sat back in the chairs, silent for a few minutes as they carefully eyed the other. It was Jack who finally broke the silence.

"I don't think you have ever spoken to me for so long in all the time I've known you"

Vaughn laughed. "Does yelling at me count?"

Jack smirked again. "I reprimand, not yell, Agent Vaughn"

"Did you know I would be here when you were sent to visit the base?" Vaughn blurted out. The question had been swirling in his head so fast and he needed to know the answer.

"I didn't know for sure" Jack replied simply.

'But you had a fair idea?"

"There isn't much I don't know about. I have contacts in some very high areas. And they weren't able to tell me where you were being sent. I didn't think it was much of a coincidence when I was told I was to visit a top secret CIA base only months after you were sent off"

"Does Sydney know?" Vaughn asked, not sure how Jack would react but needing to know the answer

"I think she worked it out too"

They fell into silence again, reflecting on how the conversation had quickly turned to the woman who they both cared about so much.

Jack abruptly stood up. "I better get back to my barracks"

Vaughn stood and extended a hand to Jack, which he briefly shook. "It was good talking to you Jack" he stated, looking Jack in the eye.

Jack eyed the young man standing in front of him. The man who thought he was worthy of his only daughter. Vaughn gulped.

"I'll see you before I leave" was his reply before he exited as quickly as he arrived.

Vaughn leaned back in his seat. _Interesting_, he thought as he returned to his work.

* * *

Like? Hate? Just review! Cate 


	19. Gift

WOOOOHOOO!! 201 reviews and counting! You guys have no idea how much I love every single one of you! Thanks to **Five Stories Fallen**, **47isthemeaningoflife**, **Caz, Grouchy, alias-4ever, vaughnbear, supergirl14, Vaughn-Syd-4ever, Tine **and **daisyduke947**. You guys are all wonderful!

CONGRATS to **Supergirl14** who guessed what was coming back in chapter 17, and to **Caz** who worked it out next chapter. Great minds think a like! Hehe!

Disclaimer etc, please see previous chapters

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Gift**

Days passed and Vaughn found the pile of paper in the inbox on his desk growing on a daily basis. While it was satisfying to be making so much progress, Vaughn was slightly peeved at the fact there was no chance for him to have another chat with Jack. Vaughn had been surprised by the way in which Jack had treated him. He had felt almost like an equal and it had slight unsettled him.

"Hey Mike" Lily called as she breezed past his desk and plopped down at her own desk with a matching pile of files.

"Hey Lil" Vaughn replied distracted.

"Did you hear?"

"Depends"

"Your friend, Jack Bristow, he leaves tomorrow" she replied lightly

Vaughn froze. He had almost become accustomed to the fact that he might bump into Jack at any moment around the base. And now he was leaving. Vaughn stood up abruptly. There was something he had to do.

"Where you going?" Lily called after him as he pushed back from his desk

"To think" was his simple reply as he burst into the sunshine.

The heat hit him hard and the red air rubbed coarsely against his skin. _The CIA couldn't have sent me to the Caribbean_ Vaughn thought to himself vaguely as he took the familiar path back to his bunker. He flung open the door like a man on a mission and hurried to his room. There, he pulled out a pad of paper and began to write.

21212121

"It was a pleasure to meet you Jack" Phil stated as he and Jack shook hands

"Thank you for having me"

"Jack, don't be so formal. You sound like someone's grandmother"

Jack grinned as he waved while walking towards the helicopter.

"Jack!"

He turned abruptly to find Vaughn pelting across towards him

"Can you please give this to her?" he shouted over the helicopter, gasping for breath. He extended his hand which was grasping a plain white envelope.

""To who?"

"Don't play dumb Jack; you are too smart for it"

Jack smirked. "Good luck Agent Vaughn" he stated simply, taking the envelope from Vaughn's outstretched hand.

"Thank you Jack"

Vaughn walked back into the shade next to Phil and watched as his last connection to home leave.

* * *

Haha! You all want to know what was in there. And unfortunately I am going to save that little secret for a few more chapters! Muahahaha! I know – so evil! But you will find out! I promise! Please review!

The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days, sorry this was so short!

**Caz**, now you have loverVaughn, for your reading pleasure ;)


	20. New Mission

Hey everyone! I apologies for the length of the last chapter, so I decided to give you all a double dose, with **two new chapters posted at the same time**. All my chapters seem to be very short and I am truly trying to make them longer.

FYI, I have just finished a very smutty chapter 24!

Thanks to **Caz** (lover Vaughn will return, never fear!), **Five Stories Fallen** (I have already planned basically what is in the letter, but I won't go into it for a while), **missmichaelvartan **(I hope these chapters are enough – tehehe!), **Grouchy** (you have to be one of my most loyal reviewers, I hope you enjoy both chapters!), **supergirl14** (I'm going to leave you hanging for just a bit longer, but never fear! Have I ever let you down?), **tine **(cruel? Moi? Don't worry, I won't keep you hanging forever) and **Agent Flamingo** (bondage? Sweetie, this isn't a slash fic! Lol!) for you lovely reviews!

Disclaimer etc, see previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 20- New mission**

"Mike, meeting in ten. Let's go!" Phil called out as he stuck his head through the door.

Vaughn wearily gazed up at the clock on the wall as he ran a hand through his messy hair. It was 10 am and he had already been up for several hours analyzing data. He was sitting on the one unused area of the office, sheets of information spread around him. He worked best when he could see everything he was dealing with and this was the only place where he could truly spread out.

Their work seemed to have hit a dead end over the last few days. Every train of thought they went down seemed to lead no where and the lack of progress was frustrating Vaughn. He knew they were so close to the end, he could feel it in his veins. Road blocks like these did not cooperate with his plans.

The meeting room was full already when Vaughn slid into his seat.

"Hey, how was your session?" Logan commented. He had left Vaughn on the floor hours earlier, opting to get some fresh air.

"Pointless" Vaughn commented defeated

"Analysis is never pointless. You might not find anything new, but you are familiarizing yourself with the information" Lily stated vaguely, flicking through a file on her lap

"You know what Lil? I don't know if that is going to make Mike feel any better" George stated dryly.

Lily looked over her glasses at George. "You never know when it might come in handy"

"Okay people, pipe down! I might actually have something interesting to tell you for a change" Phil announced as he strode into the room

"Unlikely" Vaughn muttered under his breath. He heard Logan smother a snigger.

"I am sending a team to London for two days. They have some valuable information which we need and we have some which they need. Cooperation is vital in this sort of operation and we need to get this info from the Brits. So Mike, Logan, George, Lily, Alex, Simon and Carl; you will leave tomorrow morning. Here is everything you need to know" Phil stated as he slid manila folders to the named agents. Vaughn caught his and flicked through, not really paying attention. The thought of getting off the base, even for only two days, was exciting.

"Any questions?" Phil asked, glancing around the room

"What data are we trading?" Lily spoke up

"They have some information on the whereabouts of Jaraf Majaheed, one of our most wanted. We, in turn, have information on their biggest cocaine syndicate, which could lead to the shut down of the trafficking. They have been after these bad boys for year. The swap is defiantly mutually beneficial. Anyone else?"

Everyone seemed to be pretty satisfied with his answer, no one spoke up.

"Okay, team be ready to move out in three hours"

Everyone began to file out of the room, chatting amongst themselves.

"So what's the deal with Majaheed?" George asked as he awkwardly tried to look through his folder.

"Jaraf Majaheed? Was born in 1970 in Charleston, West Virginia. Moved to Cairo in 1977 and now holds Egyptian citizenship. He became involved with the Jazabeliah Clan as early as 1984 and moved to a more senior position in 1988. He is currently second in charge and he known as the man with all the contacts within the group. He has been married twice, four children aged between four and fourteen. Current location has recently been discovered in France" Vaughn rattled off, smiling at the shock on George's face.

"You know what? You scare me sometimes man" George stated, still looking at Vaughn with disbelief

"It was in the notes I read this morning" Vaughn shrugged

"Don't say a word" George called as Lily turned to be included in the conversation. Lily remained quite, but it took several minutes for her to remove the smirk from her face.

21212121

Vaughn couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he took his seat on the plane.

"What are you grinning about?" George asked as he took the facing seat

"Going somewhere wet and cold for a couple of days" Vaughn replied with a grin.

George laughed. "You know, I never thought about it like that"

"Think about it. No more reports, no more heat, no more dust" Vaughn replied dreamily as he leaned back in his seat

"You know what? This trip is looking better and better every minute" George replied.

Both men buckled in and stared out the window as the plane took off, leaving the base behind them.

* * *

I was feeling a bit sorry for Vaughn. He must be very bored stuck in Algeria! So I decided to send him on a little trip. Review please! Cate 


	21. London

Disclaimer etc, see previous chapters. And the line in the first paragraph belongs to the very fine movie _Snatch_, which I also don't own.

* * *

**Chapter 21 - London**

As Vaughn gazed out his window, words from one of his favorite movies drifted through his mind. _Yes, London. You know: fish, chips, cup 'o tea, bad food, worse weather, Mary fucking Poppins..._ He had been to London briefly during his time with the CIA, but his stay there was either a stop over in Heathrow or a short mission. The sky was a stormy grey, as if threatening to erupt at any moment. There was something mystical about the sky, how many shades of grey it could produce.

"Hey Mike, get your stuff together. We are getting off in a moment" George nudged him, bringing him back to earth.

21212121

The cruised through the terminal, pulling their small suitcases along behind them. Dressed in a suit for the first time in months, Vaughn felt like he was truly back in familiar ground. There is something powerful about wearing a suit and tie. People turned their heads to glance and the powerful looking group and Vaughn felt as if he was beginning to understand how Sydney felt sometimes when people stared at her.

The reached the taxi berth to find a man dressed in a sharp black suit standing next to two large Mercedes.

"Logan!" the man called out upon spotted them.

Logan waved and the rest followed as Logan strolled over to the man in black.

"Henry, long time no see! May I introduce Michael, Alex, Lily, George, Carl and Simon. Guys, this is Henry McPherson from British Intelligence"

Henry beamed as he shook their hands. He had a gentle demeanor and soft eyes, more like someone's grandfather than a spy. But Vaughn had learnt over the years that appearances could be very deceiving. "Welcome to London! Come, I'll take you to head quarters"

They divided themselves between the two grand cars and were soon on their way.

21212121

Their windows were blacked out, preventing them from seeing the route they were taking "for security reasons". The ride was quick, though, and soon they were filing back out of the cars. The exchange of data would occur at the Secret Service head quarters. However, to prevent the duplication of data which could be transferred into the wrong hands, teams would simply borrow from each other over the next two days in order to compile profiles and plans.

They were escorted into the main office, where the room was filled with the buzzing of computers and the chatter of the agents. Vaughn was introduced to several agents whose names he would never remember, except for one.

"Michael, this is Brian Flatly"

Brian was a man in his early sixties, with a balding head and piercing eyes. "Michael Vaughn? I believe I knew your father, William"

He had Vaughn's attention immediately. "My father?"

"Yes, quite a few years ago now. He was here for a week on some top secret mission. We took him out for a night on the town, had a great laugh. I heard what happened to him" he trailed off, his eyes downcast.

"He was a good man" Vaughn replied, slightly uncomfortable.

"Very much so" Brian replied, a gentle smile forming over his face. Vaughn could almost see a memory pass through his mind as the older man's smile grew.

The group were escorted to a large boardroom, where they quickly set up. Logan quickly divided work amongst the group and they set about, emerged in their tasks.

21212121

"You know what the worst thing is?"

"What George?"

"We fly all this way and the best they can do for lunch is takeaway Indian"

"It's good Indian"

"That's not the point"

"George, they could provide a gourmet feast and you would still find something to complain about it"

"Lil? Shut up"

"Only because you know I'm right"

"Children!" Logan interrupted. "We are going to be stuck in here for at least another five hours. Can we at least be civil?"

"I am being civil!" Lily and George protested at the same time.

Vaughn sniggered, taking another mouthful of his butter chicken. Cabin fever was taking over the group and knew that a fight was imminent.

"What if I promise to take you out tonight??" Logan suggested.

Every pair of eyes in the room lit up and turned in his direction.

"Are you serious?" Vaughn asked, thinking that it was all too good to be true.

"If the US government are going to send us to the middle of Algeria and then lock us inside for a day, I'm sure they can find it in their hearts to allow us out for one night. I got clearance before we left. Plus Phil even gave me a generous allowance"

"How generous?" George asked, a cheeky look in his eye

"Generous" Logan replied with a grin.

With that news, everyone seemed quite content to continue working.

* * *

Well everyone enjoyed the party earlier in the story, I thought I would have another one! Beers all round! 


	22. Party Time

I would like to take this opportunity to say I AM SOOOOO SORRY to every single person who has been waiting on this update. My computer was having serious issues and I couldn't sign on etc. However, that is no excuse! I should have found a way!

Important news – since I couldn't post, I was able to write and have finally finished this saga! I won't make any more promises, but I should have updates soon!

Thanks go out to **caroline**, **Vaughn-Syd-4ever**, **sapphyre2484**, **Sara**, **alias-sydney93001**, **luv24+alias**, **SweetiePie**, **Tine**, **Vaughny**, **boyscoutswoman**, **Caz**, **sydofthesea**, **emy**, **Five Stories Fallen**, **vaughnbear**, **eg**, **daisyduke947**, **Grouchy**, **Agent Flamingo** and **supergirl14** for all your AMAZING reviews which made me feel even more guilty for not updating!

This is a double update, because both are very short and also because I owe you all BIG time!

I have been planning this chapter for so long and I had so much trouble putting what I could see in my head down on paper! This chapter is definitely based on some of my own experiences going out with work mates, especially when it is just me and the boys. I'm not a big dance-music fan, but I listened to _**Sandstorm**_ by Darude (reminds me of when I first started going out). As always, I totally recommend listening to the music while reading the story – it really sets the scene.

Disclaimer etc. see previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Party Time**

"Come on man! You are like a woman!"

"I've been in here for not even 20 minutes!"

"Listen Mike, I know you like to keep up the pretty boy look, but this is ridiculous"

Vaughn grinned as he pulled open the door to the ensuite to find a very annoyed looking George waiting for his. "I offered to let you go first"

"Oh shut up. Come on, let's grab the others and go!"

"Just let me grab my wallet"

It hadn't hit him exactly how much he had changed since being away until he had put on some of his more casual clothes to go out. He was wearing a white shirt which was actually fitting him a little better than it had before he had left. His recent workouts meant that he couldn't button up the shirt at the wrists and he had rolled them up so they were sitting just above his elbows. His skin was darker, his hair bleached by the sun and there was something about his face which had changed. There was a strong look of determination in his eyes and months of stress were visible by his stature.

Vaughn reached into his bag and pulled out his wallet, laughing at the impatient looking man standing at the door.

"You are such a child" Vaughn laughed.

"Unlike you Mike, I am a very single man who has been stuck in the middle of no where for what seems like an eternity. Alcohol and women are a part of my life which I miss way too much for my own good"

Vaughn laughed and stepped out of the room. "Well, let's not keep you suffering any longer"

21212121

"Oh my god I love this song!" George cried as they walked into the large club.

Everyone had already had a bit to drink, stopping at the front bar of their hotel before heading out. The sounds of Darude's Sandstorm were pumping through the speakers as the club filled with bright, flashing lights. Walking through the door, you realized that the tope floor was more like a balcony, looking down on the crowded dance floor on the lower level. People bumped and grinded in the large floor, in front of the DJ. There were four podiums with girls dancing on them placed on either side of the DJ. Both sides of the upper floor were lined with two long bars. There were tables dispersed, but there were largely unoccupied. Most people seemed to be dancing, be at the bar or leaning over the balcony, watching the spectacle below.

Vaughn laughed his usually sensible and responsible co-workers leaned casually over the balcony.

"Who's up for another drink?" George cried to the group, bringing a series of cheers.

"I guess I'll be buying" Logan replied with a wink. He motioned with his head for Vaughn to come with him to the bar.

"You look like you are the only one who won't spill a drink carrying it back from the bar" Logan shouted in his ear.

Vaughn grinned as they steered there way towards the bar where Logan placed there orders.

"Am I the only one who feels out of place here?" Logan shouted over the music

"This isn't the sort of place I would usually go to" Vaughn replied. "But it's about fun tonight. Doing something that we are going to remember about"

Logan nodded in agreement as he collected the drinks. "We better hurry these back before George starts stressing"

The group eagerly all took their drinks and stood in silence as they took their first sense.Vaughn relaxed slightly, allowing his body to fully lean against the rail. Below, hundreds of slim figures moved to the music, almost hypnotically swaying.

There was something dream-like about being in a nightclub – the bright lights, loud music, faces of strangers and the dull effect of alcohol, distorting your mind. Like right now, Vaughn was positive he knew one of the young dancers down on the floor. He knew he had never been to London before, but he was mesmerized by her movements. There was something unmistakably familiar about her. Suddenly she turned and Vaughn almost choked on his breath as he saw her face.

He quickly scanned the room, finding another familiar face standing watching the dace floor. Vaughn attempted to inconspicuously make his way around and leant on the rail next to the other man.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing in London?" Weiss asked, trying not to look at his missing best friend.

"What the hell are you and Sydney doing here?" Vaughn shot back, his eyes still locked on the beautiful female who was still dancing unaware on the dance floor

* * *

BOM BOM BOM! I've been missing my Weiss! George is close but there is no substitute for the real thing! And I had to bring Sydney in (I think some reviewers might have hunted me down if I didn't!) Please review! 


	23. Friends

**Chapter 23 – Friends**

Weiss quickly steered Vaughn out of sight and into a small room just inside the "employees only" area. He pushed Vaughn into a vacant seat and shut the door.

"Okay, we are in the middle of an incredibly important mission and, as happy as I am to see you, your presence is going to screw up our entire plan" Weiss yelled at him, stress evident in his eyes

"How am I going to screw up your mission?" Vaughn replied stubbornly, crossing his arms

"What do you think Sydney is going to do when she sees you, huh? She is going to be distracted, her mind won't be on the mission and that's when accidents happen, Mike" Weiss stressed, pulling up another chair and flopping down.

"You're looking good Weiss"

"It's the new diet and don't change the subject with flattery, you ass!"

Vaughn sat forward in his seat, suddenly serious. "I have to see her"

"No you don't. You have seen me!" Weiss replied, trying to act cheerful

Vaughn laughed. "It is great to see you as well, but I have to see her, talk to her"

Weiss sighed, leaning back in his seat, eyeing Vaughn warily. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We were sent here for the weekend to work with British Secret Service. We fly back tomorrow, first thing"

Weiss sighed. "I can't let her see you here, but I'll try and organize something, okay? It is the best I can do and you bloody know it. What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Empire Grand as Luke Collins"

"Nice"

Vaughn laughed. "Yeah, it's not bad"

"What time do you leave the hotel tomorrow?"

"9am"

"If I promise that you will see her before you leave London, will you leave now?"

Vaughn sighed. "Yes" he promised, his eyes serious.

"So this big secret mission you are on…" Weiss began

"It's still big and still secret" Vaughn replied with a grin.

"Oh well" Weiss paused. "It is really good talking to you again"

"Aw, I knew you missed me!"

"I've no one to mess about with now! Sydney gets serious all the time, Marshall becomes annoying and Jack doesn't think _any_ of my jokes are funny"

Vaughn smiled. "I don't think your jokes are funny either"

"Yeah, but at least if you don't laugh at the joke, you just laugh at me. Jack just looks down his nose at me and says "don't you some work to be getting on with, Agent Weiss?" Weiss continued, putting on the perfect Jack Bristow impersonation which made Vaughn laugh loudly. "See! You do find me funny!"

They laughed together, comfortable in the other person's presence. While Sydney was never far from him mind, Vaughn hadn't truly acknowledged how much he missed his best friend.

Weiss suddenly stopped laughing as he leant forward, listening carefully to his ear piece.

"Copy that base. Will rendezvous with mountaineer at extraction point in two minutes" Weiss stated, his previous light voice gone and replaced by a much more serious tone. "Alright, I got to go" he stated, standing up

"It really was good to see you" Vaughn said, extending his hand.

They shook hands and pulled into a typical male thump on the back. Weiss walked towards the door.

"Wait five minutes before leaving, okay?' he said, turning at the door

"Yeah. Don't forget" Vaughn replied with a grin.

Weiss smiled back. "I never forget a promise"

* * *

Please review! If everyone is really nice, I might update tomorrow… (ya gotta love bribery!) Cate 


	24. Missing

OMG! You guys totally ROCK! Thanks to **sydofthesea**, **freitazal**, **alias-sydney93001**, **Jackie**, **vaughnbear** (thanks for all the presents! I can't believe u met David Anders! So jealous!), **Charlotte**, **Caz**, **Raina**, **Five Stories Fallen**, **Natalie**, **s**, **Tine**, **daisyduke947**, **Grouchy**, **total vaughn lover**, **ArodLoverus2001**, **sapphyre2484** (can I have a chocolate cookie? Lol) and **piglet **for all your fantastic reviews! 18 reviewers! You made my day!

You all wanted it, so who am I to argue! I want happy reviewers!

Disclaimer etc, see previous chapters

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Missing**

One final cast around the room and Vaughn climbed into the car in front of the hotel.

While everyone else had partied on, he had returned to the hotel room, his mind distracted. He slept little the night before, thoughts of Sydney racing through his head. The group had eaten breakfast down in the hotel restaurant, some looking a little worse for wear than others. _As long as they get through the flight_ Vaughn thought to himself. They quickly packed and soon, they were leaving the hotel they had stayed in for such a brief amount of time.

Vaughn sighed as he leaned back in his seat. Weiss had promised. That was what was killing him more than anything, that Weiss had gotten his hopes up and now he was sorely disappointed. The need to see her ached in his chest and consumed his mind.

"You alright?" Logan muttered, not looking up from his morning paper.

Vaughn glanced around the car before continuing the conversation. "I saw some people I knew last night"

Logan raised his eyebrows, but continued to read. "Who?"

"Oh just my best friend and girlfriend from LA" Vaughn replied, trying to sound nonchalant

"Oh just them" Logan replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What were they doing in London?"

"They were actually in the middle of a mission" Logan replied softly

Vaughn felt Logan take a deep breath. "At least you got out of there"

"My friend told me he would try and get her to the hotel, so I could see her before we left. But neither of them showed"

Logan finally looked up from his paper. "The thing about this business, you can't keep promises. You are promised first and foremost to your country. If something else compromises the mission, then it must be abandoned. Its the cruel reality of our job"

"Yeah, I guess I still just hoped"

"Nothing wrong with that. Just don't let it distract you" Logan replied, returning to his paper.

Vaughn rested his head against the cool window. The stormy grey skies seemed to reflect his confused mind. While he was accurate in his description, Logan was uncharacteristic in his response. Vaughn had only heard him speak in that tone a handful of times and none of them had been directed at him. But maybe he needed to be spoken to like that, to snap him back into reality. Still, he remained staring out the window the whole way to the airport.

212121

Vaughn had always enjoyed hotel newsagencies. Items always cost at least three times what they cost in regular shops and the range of magazines is impressive. He always managed to find a new genre every time he visited, each more obscure than the first. They were always brightly lit, with some new vogue "rainforest sounds" CD playing in the background. Airports are one of the most boring places on the face of the planet, but the newsagency seemed to be a sanctuary for tired minds.

Lily had been the only one willing to go for a walk when Vaughn suggested it. Their plane had been delayed "briefly" and they had been sitting down for almost thirty minutes. Lily was browsing through the ladies section, occasionally picking one up to glance through an interesting looking article.

Vaughn stumble upon a sports magazine and flicked it open, leafing through the pages, not noticing the woman with a short blonde bob walk behind him.

"Don't turn around"

Vaughn suddenly couldn't move. "What are you doing here?" he whispered

"We didn't get to the hotel on time. So Weiss let me come here"

"Why can't I look at you?"

"Can you imagine the uproar back in LA if they find out about us meeting here?"

"So why are you here?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" she replied. Vaughn could almost hear her smile.

"I almost died when I saw you last night"

Sydney laughed lightly. "Some agent I make, I didn't even spot you"

"I'm just too good at hiding" Vaughn replied teasingly.

Sydney moved so she was standing next to him. "I've missed you so much" she whispered

Vaughn resisted the overwhelming urge to take her in his arms. "I miss you too" he replied simply, hoping that she would know instinctively exactly how much he missed her. "Syd… I need to look at you… isn't there any way….?"

"Maybe, can you come now?"

"I'm here with a friend, tell me where and I'll meet you"

"There is a fire escape corridor next door. I'll have Weiss disable the alarm for a couple of minutes"

Vaughn stepped off first, rushing over to where Lily was standing. "Lil, I'll meet you back with the rest of the guys. I have to go and do something"

"Alright" she replied, not looking up from her magazine

Vaughn hurried out of the newsagency and with a quick glance, he slipped through the fire escape door.

The first thing he was aware of was a body pressed against his, two slim arms wrapped tightly around his neck and warm tears wet the cheek that was pressed up against his. He reacted instinctively, and responded likewise.

"I can't believe it is really you" Sydney whispered in his ear.

Vaughn hugged her even tighter. "I was waiting for you to come" he replied softly. He breathed her in, taking in. No matter which alias she had, Sydney Bristow always had the same scent. It was gentle, warm, calming. To Vaughn, it represented the afternoons curled up on the sofa watching TV, all those times he had comforted her, the nights spent together.

Slowly he lowered her to the ground and cupped her face in his hands. The face looking at him was no different to the one in his memory. "You are so beautiful" he whispered the familiar words, bringing a shy smile from Sydney. He slowly lowered his lips to hers.

"No" Sydney muttered, moving her face abruptly. "If you kiss me now, I don't think I can let you leave" she rushed, noticing Vaughn's confused face.

Vaughn took this in and simply pressed a kiss to her head and pulled her into his arms again. "Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing" he replied lightly

"I know you have a job to do" she replied simply, pulling him closer.

They stood there for several moments, embracing in silence. The nearness of the other person was the most important thing, just being together was enough.

Suddenly Vaughn's cell phone started ringing and he quickly answered it, not letting go of Sydney.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't your mother teach you how to answer the phone properly?"

"George, this is not the best time"

"Well too bad because the plane is good to go"

Vaughn sighed. "Alright, I'll be there" he stated sadly before hanging up

Sydney looked up. "You have to go?"

"Yeah" was his simple reply as he ran his hands over her face.

"Don't drag it out, okay? Just go now" she whispered, pain flashing through her eyes.

Vaughn nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you"

Sydney smiled sadly. "I love you too"

Vaughn turned suddenly and reached for the door. He paused and turned one last time.

"Did you get my letter?"

Sydney smiled. "Yeah I got it"

They shared one last smile before Vaughn slipped out of the corridor.

212121

"Sometime today would be nice" George called out as he spotted Vaughn jogging through the terminal towards them.

"Sorry, spotted someone I knew" Vaughn replied, casting a knowing glance at Logan who smiled gently.

They all gathered their belonging and headed towards the exit which would lead them to their private plane.

"You okay?" Logan asked, falling in step next to Vaughn.

Vaughn took a deep breath. "Actually, yeah" he replied with a smile.

Logan clapped a hand on his shoulder as they continued towards the plane.

* * *

Reviews please!


	25. Goodbyes

Hey guys! I am so sorry it has been so long! My internet connection is playing up and I have issues trying to get onto the site. But no excuses!

Thanks to **sydofthesea, tine, Jackie, ArodLoverus2001, alias-sydney93001, Grouchy, freitazal, total vaughn lover, sapphyre2484, s, vaughnbear, Five Stories Fallen, genevra** (Honey, thank you so much for your review! I love so much of your work, it was so nice to see you reviewing my story! Your reviews were so supportive!), **Natalie**, **Caz**, **Sara** and**Vaughn-Syd-4ever!**

ATM, there are 29 chapters to this story, although that might change if I become inspired one night!

Disclaimer etc. see previous chapters

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Goodbyes**

Vaughn glanced up at the calendar which Lily had posted on the wall. It had been two months since their trip to London. Two long months. Work was non-stop, as if they could taste that the end was near. All the pieces of the puzzle were coming together and it was only a matter of time until they would be able to go home.

"Mike, what are you going to miss the most about the base?"

"George, haven't you got work to do?"

"You sound like my 8th grade math teacher! And it isn't like you are working your butt off. So spill"

"The flies" Vaughn replied sarcastically with a grin. "I'll be back in LA thinking 'God, this would be so perfect if only there were about a hundred more flies'"

Lily smothered a giggle from her desk.

"Doherty! I knew you were fake-ignoring us!" George called across the room. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna miss all the dust. I'll be walking through a big green park, take in a deep breath and wish for all this bloody dust" Lily replied cheekily.

"I'll second that" George replied with a wink.

They all laughed before they were interrupted by Logan crashing into the room.

"Come on, meeting now!" Logan cried, trying to catch his breath. With a quick glance at each other, they quickly finished up their work and followed Logan.

"Logan, what's going on?" Vaughn called out as they power walked towards the board room.

"Phil will explain when we all get there" was the only reply they could get out of Logan, and the exchanged worried looks, concerned over what the news could be.

They were the last ones to enter the noisy and buzzing room. They were obviously not the only ones who had been left out in the dark. Chatter continued for a few minutes until Phil walked into the room.

"Everyone sit down and shut up! I have confirmation from Langley that tonight, a group of agents will penetrate Jazabeliah headquarters. Upon their success, our mission is complete and you will all return home" Phil barked at the group, his usual friendly and laid back demeanor disappearing with the seriousness of the matter. Suddenly the room was buzzing again.

"Didn't I tell you people to shut up?" Phil yelled over the commotion, bringing instant silence. "Logan and Mike, you are the only two people on the base who are not only completely familiar with the mission, but have also valuable field experience. You will be joining the team. Be ready to fly out in two hours. Everyone else, I suggest you start packing"

The last statement brought a number of cheers from the large group. While everyone started chatting about how much they looked forward to returning home, Vaughn and Logan simply sat back in their seats and took a deep breath. It wasn't all over for them.

21212121

"I can't believe they are letting you and Logan go and have the last laugh" Phil complained as he lay back on Vaughn's bed as he packed.

"Somehow I can't see it being a laugh" Lily replied dryly from the seat in the corner.

"I would gladly swap with you" Vaughn replied, trying to zip up his suitcase.

"Nah, I wanna go home" George replied with a grin

Vaughn smiled in return. "I don't blame you one bit"

"I feel sorry for Logan. He was looking forward to getting back to his kids" Lily stated lightly.

"Yeah I know. Where is he?"

"Gone for a walk, I think. When do you fly out?"

Vaughn glanced at his watch. "Fifteen minutes. I better get down there. If you guys come across any of my stuff…"

"Yeah we know" George teased.

They stood facing each other, not knowing what else to say. Vaughn would be flying home straight from the final op, so this would be the last time they would see each other. Lily was the first to move, throwing her arms around Vaughn's neck in a tight embrace.

"It was an honor working with you" she muttered in his ear before releasing him from her grip.

"You will have to come and visit. Both of you"

"Of course" George said with a grin, as he extended a hand. "Look after yourself"

"Always" Vaughn replied before reaching for his bag and walking out of his room on the base for the last time.

* * *

As if I'm gonna let Vaughn just run back home! Ha! I'm not quite ready to get back to LA and everything he will have to deal with there (my romantic blinkers are in repair and will be ready for use in a couple of days hopefully!).

Please read and review! Cate


	26. One last time with feeling

Hey guys, I am sooooooooo sorry about the lack of update! My computer connection has been playing up and I haven't been able to sign in the to update! So you get one of my super-duper, ultra special double updates!

Thanks to** sydofthesea, genevra, vaughn is hot, alias-sydney93001, skylar, ArodLoverus2001, Natalie **(one of the best, well rounded and well written reviews ever! Lol! Thanks honey!)**, lotteda, Grouchy, Five Stories Fallen, tine, daisyduke947 **and** tine **for all your wicked reviews!

Hopefully my internet is back to stay! I can't wait to finish this story!

Don't forget to review!

Cate

* * *

**Chapter 26: One last time with feeling**

"Alpha team in position" the voice crackled through the head set

"Copy that Alpha team. Stay there until instructed to move" Vaughn replied into his head set

"Copy that Base" the voice replied before falling silent.

Vaughn leant back in his seat, stretching his hands over his head. He glanced over at Logan who was yawning deeply.

"This has to be the dullest mission I have ever been on" Vaughn commented, wriggling in his chair trying to find a more comfortable position

"I feel like I am babysitting" Logan agreed.

"At least when you were babysitting, there is food and television"

"You got food? My wife and I never leave food for our babysitter"

Vaughn laughed. "You will notice that if you don't leave food, they will start raiding your cupboards"

The two men were silenced as their comms sprung to life and the sound of gunfire and yelling flew into their ears.

"Base Ops! This is Beta team! We have come under enemy fire in the West Wing" a voice yelled, trying to be heard over the noise around him

Vaughn slid his chair towards the computer and began typing frantically. "Alpha Team, do you copy?"

"We're here Base Ops"

"What is your current position?"

"We are just outside the study in the 4th floor where we were supposed to find the documents"

Vaughn ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Retrieve the documents and return to Base Ops. Beta Team, what is your status?"

"We are winning slowly, but we are running out of ammo fast. We weren't prepared to meet this amount of force"

"Always be prepared" Vaughn muttered under his voice. "Maintain your position. I'll bring you more ammo soon"

"Copy that Base Ops"

Vaughn stood quickly and began to throw ammo into a small backpack which he had brought with him.

"Mike, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I have been field cleared for a while now, this mission is no where near as dangerous as some of the ones I have been on. If we leave them, we will be loosing ten important operatives" Vaughn said quickly, continuing to collect ammo. He zipped up his very full bag and headed towards the door.

"Hey!" Logan called out, grabbing Vaughn's shoulder and forcing him to spin around. "Be careful" he said simply

Vaughn nodded in response and quickly disappeared into the darkness.

Adrenaline. What an amazing thing. It heightens all your senses, makes you more aware of you surroundings that you ever thought possible. Your heart beats in your ears, but you can still pick out the slightest noise around you. Your breathing quickens and your eyes sharpen. You learn to compartmentalize every little sensation – you ignore the feeling of tree branches on your face and arms, but pay attention to any soft little sounds around you.

Vaughn paused, dropping to his knees as he approached the main door. He raised a sole hand to the door and tested it. The door was open and he carefully slipped inside. Vaughn paused and analyzed his surroundings. There was a large staircase to either side, as well as a corridor which lead off beside each staircase. Vaughn recognized the familiar sound of gunfire coming from the right hand side staircase and he steadily made his way up, gun in hand.

Halfway up the staircase, Vaughn flattened himself up against the wall as a number of troops came running past the bottom of the stairs. His desire to fire at them was overwhelming, but he remembered that he was completely outnumbered and there were some agents who were waiting on him. He waited for them to pass before carrying on.

He spotted the back of the men in front of him. He ducked, not sure if this was the side he truly wanted to be on. He got all the conformation he needed when he heard the agents yell at each other.

"Where the hell is that guy from base ops? He doesn't show up soon, I'm gonna kick his ass"

"No need for that" he called out as he made his way down the hall. He turned his torch on his face so the agents could recognize him.

"About bloody time" one joked as Vaughn handed him several new rounds of ammo.

Vaughn joined the men in their firing. All his months of training were paying off, as he got a few good shots in the poor lighting.

Soon the resistance ended and the men began their retreat. "Beta team, come in. This is Boy Scout. What is your position?" Vaughn whispered into his coms.

"We are at the rendezvous point Boy Scout" the reply came

"Copy that. Stay there. Alpha team are on their way"

"Copy that"

"Alright guys, we are out of here" Vaughn whispered to the group as they slowly made their way through the corridors.

You never expect to get shot. I mean, who does? The shock of being shot makes the pain ten times worse, because you are confused with nothing real to attach you mind to. As they turned on the staircase, several men were waiting for them and Vaughn quickly stumbled back, clutching his thigh. Already, blood was starting to soak his clothes. He tore of his jacket and began to wrap it around his wound, unaware that his coworkers were firing back. None of this was registering in his head.

_Don't be cruel, please God! Don't let me be killed now, after this whole time. I just want to go home. Please don't tell me you have been teasing me all this time, only to steal it away from me at the last moment. Oh please God!_

Slowly, consciousness slipped away from him and Vaughn collapsed as gunfire surrounded him.

21212121


	27. Hospital

**Chapter 27 - Hospital**

_Vaughn opened his eyes groggily. The room was dark, the only light entering through the slim gaps in the wooden slats of the blinds. The sheets were a dark blue and the familiar scent told Vaughn that he was lying in his own bed. _

_He looked over to the other side of the bed and there she lay. The sheets were rolled around her waist, her pale yellow singlet hung on her slim figure. Vaughn reached out and pushed a piece of hair away from her face._

_His gentle touch aroused her and slowly she opened her eyes. A grin crept onto her face as she spotted him. _

"_Morning" she murmured, the grin not leaving her face._

_Vaughn felt his heart ache. How long had he waited for this? "Hey" was all her could muster as a reply._

_Sydney didn't seem to notice, her smile simply growing even more. "What do you want to do today?"_

"_Stay here with you"_

_She laughed and shuffled so she could stretch across his chest. "Vaughn, we can't do that"_

"_Why not?"_

_She paused. "I don't know"_

"_I love you" he muttered into her hair._

_Sydney rose her head and gently kissed him. "And I love you. Come home soon"_

_And the scene slipped away into the darkness._

21212121

Vaughn began to wake up, not wanting to leave that beautiful place. But in the back of his mind, he knew it was a dream and it was time to leave it to return to reality.

His mind became overwhelmed with the sounds that only hospitals could produce. The repetitive beeping of machines. The squealing of trolleys as they are being pushed down the corridor. The sound of feet on linoleum. The dull tone of doctor voices. No matter how hard they tried, there was never a truly quiet room in a hospital.

He forced his eyes open and found Logan sitting next to him, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"About bloody time you woke up" he teased. "How you feeling?"

"A little groggy. What happened?"

"You were shot in the thigh. You were loosing a heap of blood and passed out at the scene"

"I've been in more pain than that" Vaughn replied, slightly confused

"You more likely lost consciousness because of blood loss and exhaustion" Logan explained. "Are you in any pain?"

"A little, but nothing too extreme. How long have I been out for?"

"Five days. I thought I would hang around, so you would have a familiar face when you woke up"

"Thanks Logan, but don't you want to go home and see your family?"

"I can wait a few more days. Plus you would have done the same for me"

"Where are we?"

"A little town in the South of France. They stitched you up, transfused you. The doc said all they had to wait for now was for you to wake up"

There was a light tap on the door and a small man with a balding head, tiny eyes and white coat entered the room.

"Hello Mr. Vaughn. I hope you are feeling better" the doctor enquired, barely understandable through his thick accent.

"Je me suis senti mieux, docteur (I have felt better, doctor)" Vaughn replied, letting the familiar language spill off his tongue.

The doctor looks relieved. "Vous parlez Français? Puits qui le facilite beaucoup! Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle vous ne pourriez pas retourner votre maison demain. Avez-vous des questions?" (You speak French? Well that makes it much easier! I see no reason why you could not return home tomorrow. Do you have any questions?)

"Non, mais merci infiniment pour tout votre soin" (No, but thank you very much for all your care) Vaughn replied, a true grin spreading across his features.

"Mon plaisir. Je viendrai vous voir ce soir et demain avant que vous partiez" (My pleasure. I will come and see you tonight and tomorrow before you leave) the doctor replied before leaving the room as silently as he entered it

"Told you everything was alright" Logan commented, smiling at his younger friend.

"Yeah, I just have to find a way of passing the time"

Logan grinned. "Actually, I've been playing solitaire the old fashioned way for the past few days and was hoping you would be up for a bit of poker?"

"Logan, I have nothing to bet!"

"As a matter of fact, a very lovely nurse gave me a box of band aids to use when you work up. You up for it?"

Vaughn shuffled his position so he was sitting up. "Bring it on"

21212121

* * *

**The past few chapters have been a bit of a struggle to get through, mainly because I am so close to the end, I was tempted to skip everything and just bring him home. But never fear, dear readers, the reunion is coming.**

**Apologies if my French grammar was off, I had to use an online translator, Systranbox, and try and remember the basic French I was taught at school. **


	28. Home

Yet again I have taken forever to load the next chapter, but internet connection let me down! I have broadband, but I can't access towards the end of every month. I think I must be downloading too much stuff (damn you alias – media . com!). So as I am typing this, I'm sitting in the commerce building at Adelaide Uni!

Thanks to **sydofthesea, Vaughn-Syd-4ever, diveprincess, tine, freitazal** and **alias-sydney93001** for all your amazing reviews – I truly appreciate it!

I have an epilogue which will be posted either this Friday or the following Monday!

Enjoy reading! This is a long one and the hardest chapter to write.

Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 28 - Home**

"Passengers, we are beginning our descent into LAX. We hope you have enjoyed your trip with us today and will choose to travel with us again in the future"

Vaughn stretched his arms above his head. The CIA was unable to organize a private plane for him, so instead they bought him a first class ticket on a commercial airline. Not that he minded. The thought of flying alone, with no company but the pilots in the cockpit, did not appeal to him. Plus how many times in his life was he going to get the chance to fly first class?

Slowly the plane stopped and Vaughn slowly made his way of the plane. His thigh was still hurting and he had to be careful not to bang into other passengers. But his mind was distracted from any pain his thigh might have given him.

_I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready_

_I am ready _

_I am ready_

Vaughn hated terminals. Walking along the long corridors, your stomach doing flip-flops. Vaughn knew that his "family and friends" had been told of his arrival. But he was uncertain about how many of them would show up. It didn't matter though. She would be there.

_I am taffy stuck and tongue tied  
Studder, shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready _

_I am ready _

_I am ready  
I am fine _

He walked through the gates with the rest of the passengers, scanning the crowd for a familiar face. He looked and looked, unable to see any and he felt his heart fall slightly. Then he spotted her, standing away from the crowd to one side. And he saw she was crying.

_I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded and unfolded and unfolding  
I am colorblind _

He wasn't sure how, but all of a sudden they were together, her arms flung around his neck. He felt her warm tears against the collar of his shirt, and he pulled her into his body even tighter.

_Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready _

_I am ready_

_I am ready  
I am fine _

Vaughn couldn't believe he was here, in her arms again. Home again. There was no word in the world that could describe how he felt at this very moment. All he knew was that this was the way things were supposed to be.

_I am fine_

_I am fine_

21212121

Sydney wasn't the only person who came to welcome him back. Weiss and his mother were also there, but politely waited for Sydney and Vaughn to finish their welcome before making their presence known.

"Hey man" Weiss laughed as he gave his friend a quick hug. "It's good to have you home"

"Oh Michael" his mother cried as she hugged him fiercely, knocking the wind out of him.

"Tout est correct maintenant" he choked out, patting his mother on the back.

The trip back to the apartment was a noisy one. Weiss and Amelie tried to fill Vaughn in on everything he had missed out on while he was aware. While the car was full of laughs, Sydney became quiet. She was sitting next to him, her hand firmly holding hers, but kept almost completely out of the conversation.

Arriving at his apartment, Vaughn was hit with the strangest sensation.

"This all feels like a dream" he whispered to Sydney as his mother and Weiss got out of the car.

"It's better than a dream" she replied with a smile, getting out of the car.

Every room was the same as it was before and someone had obviously been up to air out the rooms. The blinds and windows were all open and sunlight was pouring into the rooms. The apartment felt so comfortable, Vaughn almost found it hard to imagine what it was like living here everyday.

"Okay, I have to go. I'm organizing another party for you tonight and as always, I've left everything to the last minute" Weiss announced.

"A party? You didn't need to" Vaughn protested

"Too late, I'll see you guys later" Weiss called over his shoulder as he walked through the door.

"I should go too. I have to collect Therese's kids from school. I'm sorry I can't stay for longer Michael" Amelie said, before hugging her son, gentler than before.

"That's okay Maman. Do you want me to come around tomorrow? We could have dinner?"

"I would like that. Sydney, will you be coming?"

"I'll try" Sydney replied, a nervous smile on her face, which unsettled Vaughn slightly.

Amelie simply nodded and with a quick kiss for both of them, she too was gone.

Vaughn walked back from letting his mother out and leant in the door frame, watching Sydney. She was sitting on one end of his couch, her knees pulled up to her chest and a worried expression on her face.

"You have been quiet" Vaughn said, his hands in his pockets as he remained standing.

"Just thinking" she replied, forcing a smile that he saw through straight away. She rose and brushed past him on her way to the kitchen. Vaughn stretched out his hand and grasped her arm, forcing her to turn and look at him. Sydney first averted his gaze before he cupped her face and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Don't push me away" he whispered, gently tracing his fingers over the still familiar contours of her face.

"I'm not… I just know how to do this" she whispered

"You don't have to do anything" Vaughn insisted

"I haven't seen you in almost a year Vaughn!" Sydney yelled, pushing away from Vaughn. "Sometimes I look at you and think, were we ever like that? Were we ever that happy, that in love?"

"Sydney, every time I look at you, all I can think about is how in love with you I am" Vaughn replied sadly, before silently heading towards his room and quietly shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he shut the door, he slowly slid down against it. Tears welled in his eyes as he felt his heart slowly break. All these months of wishing a dreaming and in less than a minute, they all seemed to be slowly drifting out of his grasp. He hung his head, ashamed that he believed that they could just go back to being the way they used to be.

Suddenly, he felt a door softly vibrate and became aware that Sydney was knocking on the door, begging him to let her in.

"Please Vaughn, I didn't mean it… please, just let me in… Vaughn we have to talk about this…" He could hear the tears in her voice and slowly shifted to one side so she could open the door.

She walked in, her cheeks stained with tears, looking around desperately for Vaughn. She slowly took a seat next to him, their sides gently touching.

"I'm so sorry" she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Every day I would get up and go for a workout. All I could see was you" Vaughn said, his eyes focused on some far off point. "I felt so alone, so I would think about what you would be doing, what we would have been doing if I was still in LA. I thought I would come home and you would be here and we could be as happy. Because I love you. Its like an ache that only disappears when I'm with you" Vaughn finished, casting a quick sideways glance at Sydney before returning his eyes to their far away place.

"You scare me" Sydney said after they sat silently for a few minutes. "The effect you have on me scares me like nothing else. I hadn't seen you in so long and the moment I saw you in the airport, I just couldn't control myself. The day I got you letter was probably one of the worst days of you being away"

"I didn't mean for that to be the case. I didn't even know if you got it"

Sydney smiled sadly before she began reciting the familiar words.

"Dear Sydney,

How can I find the words to describe to you the way I feel about you? Every moment of everyday, all I can think about is how much I love you and how much I miss you being near. I miss everything about you, from you smile when I tease you to the way to the way you smell to the sound you make when I kiss that certain spot on your neck. You haunt my dreams, as if teasing me, making feel guilty about going on this mission. Then I shake my head, tell myself I'm stupid, that you would never have stopped me from going, that you knew I had to. Then it hits me – that no matter what you may be in my dreams, in real life you are so much more. How many people can say that? Obviously they haven't found their perfect one. Because I know I have.

I will love you forever. Never doubt that.

Always yours"

Vaughn smiled. "Your dad visited our base of operations for a few days. I only heard he was leaving that day. I went back to my room, quickly scribbled that and had to run to get to the helicopter on time. I didn't even sign it"

"You didn't need to"

Suddenly Vaughn felt a gentle hand on his cheek as his face was guided to hers. They kissed in a sweet and passionate reunion, each desperate to communicate how much they missed the other. How much they loved the other. Before they realized it, Vaughn transferred them to lying on the floor. Sydney wriggled along the soft carpet so she completely under him and they slowly, yet passionately, rediscovered each other.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered in her ear before gently brushing his lips along her jaw line.

"I love you so much" she replied, slowly unbuttoning his shirt which she pushed off his shoulders. She gently ran her hands over his darker body, learning the new contours. Vaughn slowly pulled her tee shirt over her head, running his hands through her soft hair and listening as she moaned beneath him. Slowly, they made love in a way that neither of them ever had before. It was deeper, slower, more meaningful, and as they lay in the bask of their new experience, they each knew that their love meant they would never be alone again.

* * *

Don't forget to review - it makes my day! Cate xx


	29. Epilogue

Well this is it! The journey is over! I can't believe how long this has been going and I'm finally posting the last ever chapter! Sniff

Thanks to **tine**, **WhiteCamellia**, **freitazal**, **piglet**, **ArodLoverus2001**, **Liz**, **alias-sydney93001**, **Caz** and **genevra** for you amazing and supportive reviews of the chapter that took so long to finish.

And a mazzive shout out to EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER who even left a one-word review to only one chapter. Every review makes my heart soar!

This isn't _really _a chapter, but I felt the last chapter was left a bit in the air. So this is more of a tidy up!

I have another idea for a fanfic saga developing and will hopefully be on its way within the next couple of months!

Guys, it has been fun and I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did!

Cate

* * *

**Epilogue**

The party was pumping by the time Sydney and Vaughn arrived. Vaughn hadn't realized that even knew that many people, never mind that he was so happy to see them. Weiss had completely outdone himself this time, throwing a frat style party. Music was pumping through the house, drinks were everywhere and people were all shouting and laughing. Sydney placed a kiss on his cheek and told him to go and circulate before disappearing.

Vaughn found himself surrounded with friends, but was grateful when Sydney returned with two beers, happy to have his hand lightly hanging around her waist.

"Hey guys" Weiss yelled over the music as he greeted two of his best friends

"Seriously Weiss, this party? How old are you?" Sydney teased

"I suggested it and everyone seemed pretty keen. It's not everyday you get to relive your younger years!" Weiss exclaimed laughing. "Now go and have some fun!"

The party went on for hours and if it was possible, it kept getting bigger and bigger. Instead of complaining about the noise, most of the neighbors seemed to be at the party, having a great time. Vaughn was chatting with a bunch of old friends he had known back in his early days at the agency. He shivered as he felt a hand wander across his lower back. He turned slightly to find Sydney at his side, grinning brightly.

"I was wondering where you had disappeared to" she said, tightening her grip around his waist.

"We decided to kidnap him Sydney, hope you didn't mind" One of the guys piped up

"Nah, I was getting sick of again already" Sydney teased, bringing laughs from the men

"At least you are honest" Vaughn replied, loosely placing his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into his body.

As he glanced around his surroundings, Vaughn realized that this what he was waiting for all those months. He was surrounded with friends, with Sydney by his side. True life was never perfect, but in this moment, it seemed like it couldn't get much better than this.


End file.
